Sometimes You Get Burned
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Tempest was a girl just trying prove she was every bit as good as the guys. She got her big break at CZW when she got her match against Jon Moxley. It's funny; when you play with fire, you can get burned. What happens when the fire is so hot it burns you in to someone's life permanently?
1. Chapter 1

There are moments in life that you never forget; there are lessons we learn that we should always remember. One of those lessons is that one that your parents tell you when you're young and they are trying to protect you from dangerous things. 'If you play with fire; you might get burned.' Your parents were right; except they don't tell you that there might be times when you are the fire, and someone else might suffer the burn. I didn't have a family growing up; I lied, I do have a family. I just never felt like I was loved by my family. My parents had wanted a boy; which is funny considering how my life has turned out. They never let me forget that they never got the boy they wanted; I was always the disappointment. I tried; I really did! I tried for so much of my childhood; I don't remember really having a childhood. Sometimes we spend so much time trying to make other people happy, we forget to make ourselves happy. For me; it was a lesson in futility, because I was never going to be a boy, I was never going to make them proud of me. I was 17 when I ran away. It wasn't even a difficult decision for me. I had decided to give up making them happy; I needed to make myself happy, though I didn't know how to do that.

My name is Tempest; yes that is actually what my poor excuse for parents named me. As foolish as I felt going through what time I spent in school with a name like that; it has served me well in my current profession. I'm a professional wrestler. It started as a joke; I found myself outside a wrestling school one day as I was wandering the streets of Chicago. I had learned to defend myself from being out on my own on the street for two years. I had fought before; so I figured wrestling, sure I could do that. Before I knew it, I had walked inside. That was three years ago; now I was wrestling professionally for Combat Zone Wrestling, or CZW and that is where I met the person I burned. I wasn't surprised that I would be an outcast with the guys; but I was also an outcast with the women on the circuit. I chose not to rely on my body to get anywhere. The other women wore their skimpy outfits and had about as much wrestling talent as my parents. They pranced around the ring; having cat-fights with each other, you know hair pulling and slapping. The men in attendance every night loved them! I was determined to not be like them; if I chose to wear a provocative outfit it was because I wanted to, not because I had to. When I got in the ring, I wrestled. Most of the women were scared to wrestle me; so I wrestled men. The thing you need to know about the independent wrestling circuit is short of killing someone, anything goes. If you wanted to draw the crowd; you had to be willing to do dangerous, stupid things. I was no different than the men; I was perfectly fine taking pain, I was fine bleeding. Some of the guys would tell me quietly, away from the others that they were impressed with me; but none of them would have stepped up and said it in public. Honestly, I think the attitude the men gave me had more to do with seeing me as a threat than me being a woman. I was doing the same things they were doing; and never blinked an eye. You'd never hear me crying about a broken nail; or that most nights my body hurt so much I could barely walk.

It was another year before I really gained traction; fans had started really paying attention to me, amazed that a woman was kicking men's asses. It was a real power trip for me; I had my eye on the big prize, I wanted to be called by one of the big promotions. A dream I know; and one that every single guy in this company wanted to. It was a Tuesday; I can remember it so clearly, it was one of those moments. The owners had called me in for a meeting after another show. I had to hold a towel to my forehead during the whole meeting; I had been cut with a razorblade by my opponent and was bleeding. They wanted me to have a match against him. I truly thought maybe I had a concussion and was hearing things; I never expected them to give me a match against one of their biggest names. I had always wanted one; it just seemed that they were keeping me just out of reach. "I'm sorry; could you repeat what you just said?" I asked again.

"We want to give you a big match; we want to give you a match against Moxley. The crowd seems to really like you and we think they are beginning to get bored watching you wrestle the mid-card guys." They looked at me; waiting to get my response. I was shocked, honored and nervous; but couldn't show them those things. Moxley was a dream match; there were guys on the roster that would kill their family for a match with him. They were offering it to me.

"Does he know about this?" I knew his reputation; it's not as if he was big on women being equal, or at least he never gave anyone that impression. The impression he gave was that he was a cocky, talented, womanizer who partied and got drunk a lot! With the exception of me; I was pretty sure almost all of the women of CZW had slept with him, he made no secret that he liked easy women. He slept with the ring rats, those women who came to the matches and wanted to hook up with the wrestlers. I doubted his bed was empty very often. I didn't care; that was his deal. I had to ask them if he knew they were offering me a match with him.

"Yes, we spoke to him earlier. Actually; he was pretty receptive to the idea. We're going to really promote the hell out of this match, Tempest. A battle of the sexes type match; you the tough, kick ass woman against the aggressive man, do you think you're up to that? We'll want you to cut promos; they will have to be excellent, because let's face it, Jon cuts some of the most amazing promos in this business. There are going to be guys on the roster who will really be pissed that you're getting this match and they aren't. You'll have to let it roll off you; the match is yours if you want it, all you have to do is say 'Yes'." They were staring at me again.

"The men on the roster; with all due respect, don't care much for me anyways. I could care less if they have an issue with you giving me this match. Yes. I want this match; as for promos, you've never really giving me the shot to film promos like Moxley does. You've only given me the chance to cut promos in the ring before matches; but I know I can do it. I will do it! Set it up and thank you." I shook their hands and left the office. I headed to the crappy, cheap hotel we were staying in and collapsed on my bed. All my muscles had cramped up; I had stopped bleeding and now, I had accepted the biggest match of my entire life. I managed to roll off the bed gingerly and decided it was time for Ibuprofen and a hot shower before getting some well-deserved sleep. I let the hot water run down over my sore body; washing away the blood and taking at least some of the knots in my muscles away. I toweled off and headed back to the bed. The thing about these cheap hotels is that most of the time the walls were paper-thin. Whoever my neighbor was to the right had just ramped up a big party. I figured it must be one of the guys on the roster. I so wanted to sleep; I didn't want to have to deal with a confrontation now. It was almost 12:30pm; and their music was turned up as loud as it would go. Christ! I tried to drift off to sleep, despite the music; but after lying there for an hour I was pissed. I got out of bed and threw on an over-sized t-shirt that went down to my knees and slipped on a pair of shorts. I walked out the door of my room and walked the nine inches to this person's room. Knocking on the door as loudly as I could, realizing that I would have to for them to hear me over the music. Suddenly the door swung open and a male figure leaned against the door jam. It was Jon Moxley himself! Figures he'd be hosting the party and I could tell just looking at him that he had been drinking. "Hey everyone; look, it's my next challenger! What can I do for you sweetie?" He slurred at me, giving me a cocky grin. It also didn't escape my attention that he was looking me all over. It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes; part of me was flattered, I think.

"Listen, I get that you're all having a great time and blowing off steam. That's cool; I'm not a bitch. I was just hoping that maybe you could turn the music down a little bit. I'm right next door and I really just need some rest. I'm not asking you to end the party, just tone it down a little." I really tried hard not to sound like a cranky bitch. He was still standing there; just openly checking me out. I'm not even sure he was listening to what I was saying.

"Sleep? Right; um…sure. You could come in and party with us." He leaned in really close to me; but was using the door jamb to hold himself up. He smelled like beer and cigarettes. "I bet you are one hell of a wildcat when you're drunk sweetie! Come on; have some fun!" He grinned.

"Just turn the music down a little. As for being a wildcat Jon; I guess you'll find out during our match. Have a great night!" I walked back towards my room and was greeted with a wolf-whistle. I rolled my eyes and shut the door to my room. Stripped my clothes back off and climbed into bed; the music never did get turned down. I was exhausted and finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of very little sleep; thanks to very loud partying next door and an interesting conversation with Moxley, I managed to drag myself out of bed and to the closest gym. I knew I had to start working twice as hard if I wanted to be ready for my match. I started with my cardio on the treadmill; somewhere along the way I had figured out that if you were good at running long distances, you would have the stamina to last in a match. Of course I was used to running. I had learned to run on the street; running from the shop owners who would chase me after I had stolen the food I needed to survive on, running from pimps who looked at an underage girl out on the street and saw dollar signs. Running from men who just wanted to use me for sex, and not think twice about killing me and leaving my body in an alley. I made it through all of that though; and now I was going to get my big chance. I was too busy with my workout and listening to my Ipod to notice that several of the other wrestlers had shown up to work out as well. It wasn't until I glanced up and saw the same grin from last night in front of me. I took one of the ear buds out of my ear and looked back at Moxley. "Good Morning Wildcat! Sleep well last night?"

I rolled my eyes; clearly he was just trying to aggravate me. "I slept just fine. I'm surprised to see you looking so energetic this morning. I figured you might still be passed out in your room." I gave him a sweet smile and ignored the nickname he apparently had chosen for me. He gave me a full out smile now.

"You know Wildcat; some of these guys think I'm crazy for giving you a match. I don't think they have a whole lot of faith in you. Then again; maybe they're jealous of you." I let out a breath and tried to stay focused instead of on the blue eyes looking at me.

"Would you be talking about the same guys whose asses I have handed to them several times? If anybody would have faith in me it would be those guys; since you know, they know the damage I can do." I smiled back. "You know what though; it's ok. I've come this far without their faith in me. I like my odds! Here is the thing Moxley; underestimating me would be a huge mistake. You have no idea what I'm capable of. Unlike you; who had the company looking out for you, I've had to make it this far all by myself." I hit stop on the treadmill and walked behind him. I headed out of the gym; deciding my energy was better served elsewhere, I paused for just a moment. "Nice Ass there slugger," I added before heading out the door. I admit; I reached with the 'Slugger' nickname, it wasn't nearly as good as wildcat but I thought that it was just condescending enough to bother him. If Moxley wanted to play; I could play, this could even be fun!

Later that day CZW had arranged for me to film my first promo on Moxley; it would be used as the challenge for the match. It was going to be the first opportunity show exactly what I could do. I wasn't even nervous. They decided to have me sit on the top rope of the ring; I thought it was a little cheesy, but whatever. They counted down to the start of filming and let me go. "I worked in a diner once; it was this crappy little shit-hole of a place, but it was cheap and just down the road from the local college. The frat boys used to show up and act like they owned the place; like they were better than everyone else. One day this big-mouthed, frat boy came in and he was still drunk from whatever party there was the night before. He started harassing one of the waitress'; smacking her ass and being suggestive to her. At one point; he pulled her into the booth next to him and tried to kiss and practically molest her. I told him to take his hands of her and to leave her alone. He wasn't use to a woman standing up to him; so he shoved the waitress out of the booth and got in my face. He called me a 'Bitch' and told me to mind my own business. I punched him in the face and kneed him in the balls. He under-estimated me; he found out it was a big mistake. Lately; I've been feeling a little restless, a little bored. I feel like I've already beaten every guy that's been placed in the ring with me. There's one guy though that walks around here just like that frat boy. Jon Moxley; you walk around here like you own the place, like the world revolves around you. I'm just the woman to show you it doesn't; that is if you aren't afraid!" The camera cut and I had finished my first ever promo. The diner story, by the way, I made that up. I thought it seemed fitting after last night to compare Moxley with a frat boy. I was actually looking forward to his promo in response.

I checked out of my room at the cheap hotel; the sleazy guy at the desk suddenly remembered he had a piece of mail for me. Imagine that; how convenient! I got to my car and took a moment to open the letter. My face fell; how the hell did he find me? I had been so careful to cover my tracks, but here in my hands was a letter from my douchebag ex-boyfriend. I wanted to just tear it up and not read it; I didn't want to know what he had to say, hell I already knew what it was going to say. I had to read it; it was like a compulsion, I was a glutton for punishment.

"Tempest, it is shocking to me that you would be found in a place like this. Did you honestly think I wouldn't eventually find you? I just want to apologize to you; in person. I owe you an apology; I never should have treated you that way, and I never should have put my hands on you. You know where to find me; please come see me and we can resolve this little fight of ours. I love you! Rick"

Yeah; he was sorry, he was sorry a lot. He really must think I'm stupid; of course he wants me to come see him, so he can kill me this time. I knew I'd be sorry for reading it. I ripped up the letter and let it fall as I drove to the next town. If he wanted to chat; he'd have to come for me and this time, I'd be ready for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived in the next town that would host a CZW show; luckily it was only a five hour drive from the last town. I spent most of my drive thinking about Rick and the letter he had somehow managed to get to me. I wasn't quite sure if he had actually been to the hotel or if he simply sent the letter to CZW and they had delivered it to the hotel for me. I could only assume it was the latter; if he had actually been at the hotel, he no doubt would have waited for me to return. Rick was actually older than I was; a co-worker of my dad's. While my parents were happy to ignore me; Rick was more than happy to pay a lot of attention to me. To a sixteen year old girl; who was basically alone, having a twenty-two year old guy flirting with you and constantly being around was very flattering. At sixteen you don't think that a situation like that is creepy; you're just happy to have the attention. Rick would take me out places; it started with catching a movie, then it was a fast food joint to grab a meal. My friends were all jealous because I had an older guy interested in me and of course, he had a car. After about 4 months of casual 'dates', Rick started telling me how beautiful I was and how he was in love with me. I bought it hook, line and sinker. I truly believed he loved me and I had a crush on him to. Note that I said crush and not love. What the hell does a sixteen year old really know about love? Not a damn thing; at least not about real love. At the time I would have told you I was in love with him; it's just now I have the clarity and experience to know it wasn't love. One night he told me he had a surprise for me; he took me out to a beautiful dinner, candlelight and the works. I felt like I was the most important person in the world; when he told me that he couldn't see himself being with anyone but me I believed him. That was the night I had sex for the first time. It burns me to this day that I gave that gift to someone like him; it physically makes me ill when I think about it.

When I turned 17 and just couldn't take it anymore; Rick was the one I told that I was leaving home. I never told anyone that I went to live with Rick. At first everything was wonderful; isn't it always at first? We would spend the evenings curled on the couch together watching T.V.; sometimes he would take me out dancing even though I wasn't old enough to be in any of the clubs yet. The trouble started in such a small way; I didn't even realize there was an issue. Rick would ask me where I had been; especially if I hadn't answered his call. I figured he was just worried and looking out for me, like a concerned boyfriend. Then he started asking me about my friends, he started telling me they were trouble and that they weren't good enough for me; and again I slowly distanced myself from them because I believed him. Pretty soon he was dictating when I could leave the house; and god forbid I was more than a minute late, because that's when he would get angry with me. He would yell at me and accuse me of doing all types of things. It wouldn't take much for him to get me crying; and once that started he would come and apologize for being so mean. I got the flu one week; I was so sick I could barely move. He came home and was pissed off because dinner hadn't been made. That was the first time he hit me. Smacked me right across the face; of course an apology came the next day with flowers. Most of the beatings came with apologies and some kind of gift. I call them 'Silence Gifts' now; because that was supposed to get me to keep my mouth shut about the abuse.

I found the wrestling school and decided to go for it. At first, Rick seemed supportive of it; I think he thought of it as exercise for me. So I keep my 'figure' up. Until he showed up one day and realized it was ninety percent men there; then I was a 'cheap whore who was probably sleeping with all of them'. I got pretty good at using make-up to cover up the bruises. It was the owner of the school that had noticed me changing. Isn't that funny? A stranger noticed me changing, I didn't see it in myself. My confidence had gone down; I suddenly was a lot more hesitant about moves I had normally just mastered before. One day during my training; we were doing a strenuous work-out and I didn't realize it, but my sweat had caused the concealer to run. He noticed the big bruise on my face from where Rick had back-handed me the night before. Sully, the owner, wouldn't let me continue training until I told him what was going on. I tried to play the bruises off as being wrestling related; but he didn't buy my story. I finally broke down into tears and told him about the beatings. He told me I wasn't ever going back there; not even to get my stuff. I stayed with him for a few days; some nights I stayed in the gym. Finally, I headed into the streets. I didn't want to burden Sully anymore; how hard could finding places to sleep on the street be? I still made my wrestling classes; although Rick had been showing up trying to find me, so we had to change up my class times. I told Sully that I was staying with friends in the evenings.

I finally graduated from the wrestling classes; Sully told me I was the first girl he had trained, he told me that he had trained me the same way he trained the guys. He told me about some amateur wrestling gigs that I could make some money doing. I did every single one of them I could do; I needed the cash, I didn't want to have to fight off guys and live on the streets anymore. I know if I had gone home; my parents probably would have taken me back in, but I also knew Rick would probably find me there also. It was a few years of doing the amateur shows before a guy from CZW showed up looking for new talent. The man caught me after the show; told me he had never seen a woman wrestle like that before, except for maybe Chyna in the WWF. I had no idea who that was at the time; but now I realize that was a compliment. So here I am; in CZW, close to the next town we'd be performing in.

I wondered why Rick even bothered still; surely he could have found another poor woman to terrorize by now. I couldn't understand why he was so focused on me. Maybe because I left him and that hurt his ego? Maybe he was afraid I would finally report the abuse and the fact that when we had sex the first time I was still 17 and underage? His letter made it sound like he was trying to win me back; fat chance of that happening ever! I'd rather be back out on the streets and have to sell myself before I would go back to him. Hell; I'd marry Moxley and be his sex slave before I would go back to Rick! I couldn't help but chuckle about that; the mental picture of me in some skimpy outfit dancing around for Moxley was almost too much for my brain to handle.

Finally I pulled up to the motel I had reserved a room in for the next few days; of course my luck just continued, Moxley was getting out of his truck as I pulled into a spot. He was smiling at me; which showed off his dimples and those damn deep blue eyes. Great! Please let our rooms be on opposite sides of this place. I got out of my car to grab my bag out of the trunk when I got a whistle. "So you liked my ass huh? I would be happy to give you a closer look if you wanted, wildcat!" He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well; as exciting and sickening as that offer is, I doubt there is enough hand sanitizer in the world to use on my eyes afterwards. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find some ring rat with low self-esteem that would take you up on that; Slugger." I flashed him a very insincere smile and headed into the office to check-in. I was very thankful he was gone when I came out of the office. I headed to my room and stored my bag. We had tonight off; the manager of the motel told me about a local bar that sounded decent. I decided I would grab a nap and spend the night out for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The following chapter contains bits and pieces from actual Moxley promos. I do not own these; they are for entertainment purposes only for the sake of the story. I am making no money off this. If Moxley wanted to show up at my door and personally discipline me for using his words; I would show him right to my bedroom, lol.**

****Jon's Promo****

The camera goes in close to Jon who is sitting on a couch, probably in his crappy motel room. He grins at the camera. "Tempest, my little wildcat; I know why you're acting out. You just don't understand your feelings; you're in love with me! You just don't know how to deal with these feelings; how to cope with this animal lust you have for me. You say you're bored and restless; I'd be bored and restless to if I was in my room at night all alone to! See, I live a very shallow, hollow existence. I live life the way it was meant to be lived. I live life to feel alive; you should try it wildcat, you might be surprised. You want a match? You want to make a name for yourself by stepping in the ring with me? Well step right up; you're the next contestant baby, I'll see you at our match!" The camera steps back and shuts off.

I arrived at the local bar at around ten that evening. I ordered my jaeger bomb and threw it back quickly. I decided to have a soda next; no need to get plastered immediately. I look down the bar and there is some guy staring at me. I am praying he doesn't make his way down to hit on me; I just want to be alone and have some fun. No such luck! He sat down at the bar beside me and smiles. "Hi! I'm Jack; I couldn't help but notice you seemed to be alone, thought maybe I could buy you a drink and keep you company."

"That's really nice of you; but I'm not looking for any company tonight. Sweet of you to offer though, "I smile back at him and go back to my soda. Jack; continues to sit next to me, god buddy take a hint!

"Now don't be like that sweetheart; let me by you a drink. I wouldn't kill you to let me buy you a drink, Would it?" He leaned in a little closer to me.

"Look, I'm trying to be polite here. I don't want you to buy me a drink, I can buy my own. I'm not looking for company either, so if you wouldn't mind." I try to sound a little more forceful this time. Still; he sits there.

"Hey baby; don't be such a bitch, I'm trying to be a gentleman here!" He gets louder and touches my arm. I was just about to swing on him when a familiar voice creeps up behind us.

"There you are Wildcat! I thought we were going to meet in our room before we came out. Must be I misunderstood. Oh hey there friend; I think you might be sitting in my seat, next to my girlfriend. Since I'm pretty sure she already told you she didn't want your company; why don't you go have a seat over there." Jon put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I really had to try and not to cringe. Jack amazingly got up and went back to his seat at the end of the bar.

"I had that under control; I didn't need you to save me." I looked over at him.

"Oh; I bet you did wildcat, but I just saved you from getting bounced out of here. I assume you aren't ready to leave quite yet. If you had started a bar fight; they would have tossed you, ask me how I know." He chuckled. "Besides; I just wanted a seat at the bar, he was taking up the one closest to the bartender and since he didn't seem to be ordering any drinks it was time for him to move on."

"A seat near the bartender?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't want his help; I didn't need it. I wasn't sure what his angle was, but I figured he was up to something.

"Sure. I have to get my beer somehow. You know; cause that's what frat boys do." He grinned at me. Well; I guess he saw my promo. I grinned.

"Yep! It wasn't bad; I'm actually a little impressed. It's good to get the fans involved in your story; kicking the snobby frat boy's ass was priceless. So do I fit the snobby part; nope. Definitely not snobby. So what, I look like a frat boy or something to you?"

"I'm not talking to you about my promo Moxley. I'm here to have a few drinks and relax; honestly it's hard to do with that voice of yours making my ears bleed." I grinned back at him. He didn't seem at all phased by the insult.

"You want to have fun wildcat; why don't you just have a couple of drinks with me, won't kill you." Jon got the bartender's attention. "I'll have a shot of Jack and a beer; you can get Wildcat here whatever she had before she switched to the soda." He gives her a smile and a wink; and suddenly she is falling all over herself to help him. I just shake my head.

"You always get every woman you want?" I look over at him; more out of curiosity than anything else.

"So far? Every single one except two." He took his shot of Jack and slammed the shot glass on the table.

"Really; two? What happened to the first one?" I asked again out of curiosity more than anything.

"I shot her dog. She never forgave me for that. I thought that I was doing her a favor. The damn dog just kept barking, and barking and barking. She was trying to study for finals and it was keeping her up all night."

I turned my head and looked at him horrified. It was bad enough he had shot a dog; but it was worse that he could talk about it like he was talking about doing his laundry. "Ok…Good to know! The second? Oh let me guess; you murdered a litter of kittens?"

"No. No kittens; yet! Who knows? I don't talk about the second yet. Let's leave it at that." He took a swallow from his beer. All I could think was this second one he hadn't gotten would be the most interesting one to know about. I'd have to do some digging. I might be able to use it in my next promo.

A few drinks in; I was actually laughing at his stupid jokes. No wonder all the guys hung around him. He was much funnier when you were drunk!

"You know Wildcat; you're not as bitchy as the guys say you are. What is up with that? I mean they all say that you are a frigid bitch." Jon said with just a slight slur.

"Oh; I'm a frigid bitch because I wouldn't sleep with them or prance around in skimpy outfits? Gosh; sorry about that. I don't sleep with people I don't love. Sorry that I don't just give it up to anyone. Seriously, do you think I give a shit about what the other guys think about me? I have fought too hard; and too long to be taken seriously in this sport to ruin it by sleeping my way to the top, so fuck them!" I growl.

"There you go Wildcat! Screw them all! You are so much better than those guys anyways, Right?" He smiled at me, again showing me those dimples that I find hard to resist.

"That's right! They didn't go through the shit I have been through. They have no idea what it takes to be a woman in this career. Everyone wants to think I'm just some slut in skimpy clothes' even though I've never fucked any of the higher ups to get my spot! It was earned. I took all sorts of shit the other guys would never make it through. I did it to prove I was just as tough as them!" I spit in anger. I watched as Moxley just smiled. Shit! I just told him why I wanted this match so badly. Now he would use that against me!


	5. Chapter 5

****Jon's POV****

As I was driving into the next town; I spotted what was most likely their only bar, since I'm free after shooting my promo I figure I'll spend some time there tonight. I don't mind hosting parties; but I had other things on my mind tonight. My mind was currently on a raven-haired woman; I couldn't put my finger on it, what made her so different. I could go out and find a dozen or more women who would gladly come back to my room and give me a good ride; so why couldn't I shake her out of my mind? I couldn't seem to decide whether it was because she was a challenge or if there was something truly special. She was definitely going to be a challenge; I had already tried my 'go to' moves, I had hit her with the blue eyes and the dimples. I gave her a nickname; still she seemed more annoyed with me than turned on.

I'm sure she didn't know I had noticed her almost a year ago when she joined CZW. At first, I wrote her off as just another 'space filler' for our men's matches; that what I liked to call most of the women in wrestling. They wore their sexy outfits and pretended to fight each other; generally not well and filled the space between our matches. They gave us a chance to get ready for our match; stretch out and get hyped up. They were ok for that purpose I suppose; but wrestling talent? Nope. Don't think so; of course some of them were good for other things, I had kept some of them company until the next morning. I spotted her while she reviewing her skills with one of our trainers; it was common practice when you started out with a company, no company wanted to be held liable for an accident or death because they put someone in the ring who didn't know what they were doing. I seriously was surprised. She had really good skills; which was a shame really, I knew the company wouldn't really let her get too far. They would stick her with the other women; and most likely she would be bored to tears. I kept an eye out; watching matches she was in and listening to what people were saying backstage about her.

It took her about a month to run through all the other women; finally some of them flat-out refused to fight her. There was a rumor going around that the company was thinking of cutting her loose. Morons! I went to the owners and suggested they try her out with the men; pointed out they had nothing to lose. If she couldn't hack it; they could let her go, if she could they would have themselves something to brag about. When they announced 'their great idea'; you should have heard the guys! They all turned into whiney little bitches; especially when she started to beat them. It was an understatement to say I was impressed then. You know, if they had spent half as much time training as they did bitching; they might have stood a chance against her. She certainly was putting the work and effort in. It didn't take the guys long to decide the best way to fight her would be to start rumors and talk shit. It went all around the locker room that she was a 'frigid bitch'; or that she had slept with one the owners to get her spot on the roster. I'd love to say I had never been guilty of saying that kind of thing about a woman; but I'm a guy, of course I have. They were just pissed off and jealous that a woman had as much talent as they did. She just let it roll off her back; or she was a really convincing liar, hard to tell. I was called in to the office last week and the owners brought up putting her in a match against me. I acted put out for a few minutes; told them there was no way a woman was going to beat Jon Moxley in a match, I may have even thrown in a grumble and pout in there. Finally, I said 'whatever' to them; acted like I was doing them a favor. I couldn't help myself; this damn fascination I had with her was making me do all sorts of uncharacteristic things. I never would have fought for anyone else's job; I sure in hell wouldn't just give away a match with me so easily, unless I was getting something out of it. Hell; if they had said, we'd like to put you in a match with her and in the match she's going to set you on fire, I probably would have said yes.

I finally got to see the promo she cut on me; a frat boy? I dropped out of high school; they wouldn't have let me near a college, much less let me join a frat house. Even if they had; I would have kicked the crap out of those kids the first time they looked at me wrong. Ok; so maybe I do walk around here like I own the place, I earned my spot at the top of the mountain. Why shouldn't I be cocky; I backed up everything I ever said. It really bothered me, crap! I'm screwed. I'm hooked on this woman and probably have been for a while.

I walked into the bar around 10:30; it was my kind of place, it screamed 'Dive Bar'. I made my way to the bar only to find myself staring at the woman who wouldn't leave my head. There was some guy talking to her; we'll see how long that lasts! I wanted to go kick his ass now, just for having the nerve to look at her. Something in my head just kept repeating, 'MINE'. As I got closer I heard her clearly tell the asshole to back off and leave her alone. Did he just call her a bitch? Yeah; he was done, one way or another! I walked up as he grabbed her arm.

"There you are wildcat! I thought we were meeting in our room before we went out. I must have misunderstood. Oh hey man; I think you might be sitting in my seat next to my girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure I heard her ask you to leave her alone. Why don't you go sit at that empty chair down there?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek; staring the guy down they entire time. He made the smart choice and left. I wasn't too surprised when Tempest stated that she hadn't needed my help. I knew she didn't; after all I had seen her take care of plenty of men in the ring, however I didn't want them to toss her out of the bar. I'm not sure she bought the story I gave her about wanting a seat closest to the bartender; I couldn't resist saying something smart about her comparing me to a frat boy.

She continued by saying she wasn't going to talk to me about that; she was here to 'have fun'. What's more fun than having a few drinks with me? After ordering a round for both of us and seeing the bartender flirt with me; she asked me if there was ever a woman I hadn't managed to charm. Here again; I have no idea why I told her these things, it was like I had no choice but to answer her. I told her there were two women that I hadn't won over. The first was this truly classy, educated girl; I don't know why she had ever wanted to be with me. She and I were together for a while. The relationship ended when I shot her dog. Apparently, she didn't see it as the kind gesture which I had intended it to be. The damn dog wouldn't shut up; and she was in the middle of her final exams, she needed to sleep. So I shot the dog. She freaked out and left me. Tempest asked me about the second girl next. I thought about telling her the truth; but I was honestly afraid that she might the one girl who turned me down. So I decided to tell her I didn't talk about that woman. Who knows; maybe after a few drinks I will be able to tell her that woman was her. I did manage to convince her to have a few drinks with me. Soon we were both having a good time and she was even laughing at my corny jokes. I'm not sure how the subject started but she ended up on a rant about how hard she had worked to get where she was and how she never slept with someone to get ahead. I knew she was telling the truth; hell, I had watched how hard she worked. I told her not to pay any attention to the guys; that they probably were jealous or something. God; she seems deep in thought about something, which makes her look so sexy. She starts biting her bottom lip and I just find myself wanting to pull her closer and kiss her. It's too bad she probably would slug me. Maybe someday we'll be on the same page.


	6. Chapter 6

_**First, A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I love getting feedback on my stories. Angelsdee327 – I think he does see a kindred spirit in Tempest. He is honest he is aware that there have been times where he might have said or done things that are derogatory towards women. Perfect example: There is a clip from one of his Indie matches where he is dragging a woman by her hair as he's leaving the ring. Writergrrrl – Glad you are enjoying the story. There is part of him I think that would love to just write her off as a potential lay, I think it would be easier for him that way; but there is also the part of him that admires the fact that she just keeps going even when things might have been tough. It reminds him of how he has had to push through his rough times. To my Guest reviewer – The tension between Jon and Tempest is exciting. I used quotes from two different real Moxley promos to make the one in the story; I chose quotes that I thought he might use if he were cutting a promo on Tempest. Thanks again to everyone reviewing! Love them! Hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

It suddenly occurred to me that I was at a bar and I was having a good time with the person I was hoping to defeat in the biggest match of my career. I had lost count of how many drinks we had consumed, but I did manage to match him drink-for-drink. I was pretty confident that anytime now the bartender would cut me off. I can tell that I'm probably the most wasted I had ever been since the time a friend and I skipped school and raided her father's liquor cabinet. Moxley didn't seem drunk at all; how is that even possible? I am clearly suffering from a case of 'Beer Goggles'; because suddenly he is very attractive, or is he always this attractive? I don't know; I do know the alcohol is making it harder to keep thoughts to myself, before I could stop myself I turned to face him. "Why did you agree to this match? It's not like the company would have ever let me near one of their 'stars'; which leads me to believe that you either agreed to it when they asked, or you suggested it." I'm amazed I could get that out without slurring too much. God damn it! He was smiling and flashing those dimples again; It was those that would be the death of me. I admit it; I have a thing for dimples.

"You're giving me way too much credit, Wildcat. They asked and honestly I nearly laughed my way out of the office. Don't get me wrong; you aren't bad, technique is definitely better than the other women in the company. I'm just not sure you're good enough to go up against me. Now; if you wanted to do some wrestling under the sheets, you probably wouldn't be bad at that. As for in the ring; well what can I tell you, they seemed pretty insistent that this match happen. I need my paycheck; so not like I could say 'No'." He looked at me straight-faced. I had a hard time deciding whether I thought he really felt that way or if he was just saying it to get me all worked up. Either way; I wasn't in the mood for pity.

"Fair enough. Nice of you to toss me a bone Moxley; big of you. Are you always such an ass or are you just gracing me with it?" I tried to look dismissive; but I think it came off as hurt.

"What can I say Wildcat; you bring out the best in me." Jon smirked at me. If I wasn't so intoxicated now; I would have slugged him. I decided instead to leave and go back to the motel, at least that was my intention. I stood up off the bar stool and got my foot caught in the stool rungs; as I lurched forward a pair of big arms grabbed me around the waist. I wasn't sure why I thought it might be someone other than Moxley catching me; but I couldn't be so lucky, at least he didn't let me face-plant and make a fool of myself. "Whoa there Wildcat; take it easy. I know you're 'falling' for me, but I didn't expect you'd actually fall for me. I think maybe you're going to need some help walking back to the motel. Come on and lean on me." He pulled me closer to his side and snaked an arm around my waist. I made my best attempt to push him away; but he just held tighter. "I said lean on me damn it! Otherwise, I'm going to have to worry about you even making it to the motel. Just do it!" he said truly getting frustrated with me. I leaned against him as he requested; but under duress, a little shocked by his forceful tone. Jon proceeded to walk me back to the motel. "What room are you in Wildcat?" He paused and waited for my answer.

"Room 123" I muttered. He got me to the door and I fumbled around in my purse to find the room key. Sliding it into the slot, the door clicked and Jon opened the door. "I'll be fine from here, thank you for the help." I went to step away from him, but he still had his arm around me. "Moxley, I said you can let me go now; I can make it from here to the bed." He finally released the grip on my waist.

"Ok; are you sure? I can at least get you to the bed and grab you some water and a couple of aspirin for you; you might need those so tomorrow morning isn't so brutal. Stop calling me Moxley to; call me Jon." He looked at me and I studied him for a minute; Ok, he was handsome. Besides the dimples and those blue eyes; his blond hair had fallen on to his forehead. It made me really want to walk over and brush it out of his face; but at my luck he would consider that foreplay or something. I wasn't about to end up on that list; I had heard the rumors, it was quite a list and I wasn't trashy like those women were.

"Alright Mox...I mean Jon, I'll take the water and aspirin; just so I don't end up with a massive hangover in the morning." I watched him head off to the bathroom; where I guess he thought he might find the aspirin, then on to the small kitchenette to get a cup of water. I figured he would be a few minutes; so without thinking, I started to take clothes off. I just really wanted to be in my bed; the room seemed like it was tilting back and forth. I managed to get out of my shirt and skirt when he came back.

"Here you...OH! I...um..." I spun around to see him in the doorway holding a glass in one hand and I was guessing the aspirin in the other. He looked dumbfounded; trying to look everywhere but at me, he wasn't doing a very good job. "Um...I'll just...um...ok...I'm just going to set these here on the table and let myself out...good night Wildcat." He set the stuff down and left my room like it was on fire. I thought it was funny; I mean, he's seen a woman in bra and panties before. The 'Great Moxley' reduced to stuttering, fidgety, nervous-wreck. I would have laughed about that thought; but my head was pounding and I still needed to walk back to the door and lock it. I managed to make the walk over there, grabbing the water and aspirin off the table and heading back to the bed. I finished undressing and crawled into the bed, I never should have had that much to drink!


	7. Chapter 7

As badly as I wanted to just pass out already after my night at the bar with Moxley, I just couldn't sleep. Every time I started to drift off; his face kept showing up in my brain. His annoying, cocky, grinning, and blue-eyed face. He did nothing but aggravate me, I was pretty sure he meant his insult about just giving me the match because he couldn't say no, then being kind enough to get me back to the motel safely and then that cute stuttering, nervous thing he did when he saw me in my bra and panties. Shit! Get out of my head; I want to sleep! No! No! No! He's a sexist, man whore and I'm sure he looks horrible naked! Ugh! Now I'm thinking about him naked! I grabbed the extra pillow from beside me and clamped it over my face; I think I was secretly hoping that I would smother myself and put myself out of my misery. No; this is ok, I'm still drunk! That's the explination..I'm still drunk. Ok, this is fine. It was around 2am when I finally fell asleep. Apparently, convincing myself that he was only stuck in my head because I was drunk did the trick; even though I knew it was a lie. I had to focus; he was a opponent and I need to remember that. If I let him wiggle his way into my head; he would have an advantage over me in our match. Winning this match would be monumental for me; if I could beat one of the company's A-listers, it would be huge for my career. That's what I wanted, wasn't it? I starting to wonder if I knew anything anymore; he was the porcelain doll all over again!

When I was a little girl, probably 4 or 5 years old; I noticed this beautiful porcelain doll sitting on this shelf. The shelf was up really high; compared to how small I was at the time. It had such a beautiful face, the prettiest blonde curls in its hair and was wearing this elegant red velvet dress. I couldn't understand why a doll would be up so high; so I couldn't play with it. My mother saw me staring at it one day; she told me when I was old enough to reach it, I would be old enough to receive it. It became that obsession; the unreachable dream for me, I couldn't wait to be old enough to reach it. For years, I would stretch on my tip-toes to try to reach it; I wanted it so badly. When I was 15 I finally was getting close to being able to reach it; it was a matter of growing another 3 or 4 inches to reach it without it falling off the shelf and breaking. In my head for so long I could practically feel the velvet of its dress, the smoothness of the porcelain body and the softness of its blond hair. One day after school, I walked past the shelf where the doll was; only it wasn't there anymore. It was an empty space. I looked everywhere for it, I thought maybe my mother had placed it in my room; since I was so close to being able to reach it. I couldn't find it anywhere; I finally saw my mother and asked about where the doll had gone. She said, 'Oh that silly thing? It was just sitting there collecting dust; so I threw it out.' I'm sure my face reflected the utter disappointment and hurt. I tried to form the words to express that she had promised me the doll; that it might have been silly to her, but not to me. That she had robbed me of the one thing I had wanted for so long; more importantly, the one thing that symbolized that maybe my parents did love me just a little. She had just tossed it away; without even a thought about my feelings. To them it was just something taking up space; just like me. I cried for days; my parents both told me how ridiculous I was being over something so stupid. 2 days later I walked into my bedroom; and on the bed was some horrible looking plastic doll. My mother came in and said, 'There you have a doll now, you can stop being so dramatic.' The fact that my parents had thought some cheap doll would mean the same thing to me as the one I had waited for year after year; was worse than them just discarding the porcelain doll, but I took the plastic doll and thanked my mother for it. I never told them how much it had hurt me, I just accepted it.

Moxley was like the doll and sad replacement doll rolled into one person. He had the career I wanted for so long; the career I had fought for every night for years and now I was so close to getting it. I was attracted to him and I knew it deep down. I felt like if I accepted my attraction to him, and pursued him romantically; it would mean letting go of that dream career I wanted. I didn't deserve both; my parents had made that clear to me. It was one or the other. I couldn't have the happily ever after in a relationship and the happily ever after in my career. Who wants to date the woman who just beat them in a match and embarrassed them? The boost in my career after winning that match was the porcelain doll; I really wanted that. If I took the relationship instead; would I be accepting that plastic replacement doll all over again? Would I at some point look back and wish I had recieved the other thing? If I did get the relationship over the career; and the relationship didn't work out, what did I have left. The uncertainity of that scared me.

I knew that if I fought a good match; even if I didn't win the match, there was still a chance that people would notice me and give me that next boost up the ladder. If the relationship failed; there was no back up, no silver lining. I would be alone and would have given up god knows how many months or even years that could have been used in the ring for nothing. I knew wrestlers had a short career span; that eventually an injury or accumulation of damage to my body would mean I would have to stop wrestling. If I wasted that time; i'd never get it back, there were no do-overs. I made up my mind; I needed to focus on the match. I didn't even know if he felt anything in return for me. It would be too much of a risk to take.

I practically hit the ceiling above my bed when someone started pounding on my motel room door. I looked at the bedside clock and read 8am; I was baffled at who would be pounding on my door at 8am. I knew it couldn't be housekeeping; I had put the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle. I didn't have to be anywhere until 1pm and that was for the meet and greet with fans before our show. The motel management knew we were all here for 3 days; and normally they just slid the bill under the door. If I had taken the time to really think about it; I could have guessed who it was, but I had a slight hangover and had just been scared half to death by the pounding. I grabbed a robe and put it on; making my way to the window next to the door to peek out and see who was there. The blast of sunlight hitting my face as I pulled the curtain back slightly blinded me momentarily. It really should be illegal for the sun to so bright before 11am. When I finally regained my sight; I spotted Moxley standing at my door just about to start pounding again. Damn! It should really be illegal for him to wear jeans that fitted and the white wife-beater that stuck close to his muscular chest. Shit! There I go again! I started unlocking the door; praying I could do it before he pounded again. "WHAT?" I said a little louder than I had expected; it made my head throb.

He laughed, "Good Morning to you to Wildcat! Feeling all perky this morning I see." He grinned and before I really had time to react, he had slid past me into my room.

"Ummm...Come on in Moxley?" I said annoyed and shut the door before turning around to see what he was up to. "What do you want?" I sat down on the edge of the bed watching him; he was grinning away while emptying the contents of a plastic grocery bag. WTF? Was he moving in?

"Thanks; I will come in, thank you for offering." He looked up briefly at me and winked before paying attention again to his grocery bag. "I don't want anything; well that's not true, I wanted to check on you and make sure you hadn't emptied the contents of your stomach all over the room. Housekeepers really frown on that; I speak from experience."

"I bet you do. Now as you can see I'm just fine, other than the fact that I am currently awake when I should be sleeping!" I frowned and ran my fingers through my messy hair. "What is all that stuff and why did you bring it here?" I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"You have nothing in the refrigerator." He stated matter-of-factly, like I should honestly care. "The best way to fix a hangover is to hydrate and to try to eat something; again, I speak from experience. So, in the interest of making sure you survived the night; I ran to the store and grabbed a few things. Eggs, bacon, a couple of muffins and orange juice. Now save the orange juice for a bit later; right now the acid in it probably won't be too friendly to your stomach. So water for you." I watched with furrowed eyebrows as he headed into the kitchenette and started to grab the limited cooking utensils in the cupboard.

"Ok; great thanks, I think. How about you leave and let me go back to sleep?" Great; now he was smirking at me.

"Go ahead; go back to bed, I'd wake you when the food was cooked. I'm not stopping you." I groaned loudly. Why was he torturing me this morning? Surely there was someone else he could bother! He seemed to sense my annoyance. "Let me tell you a story." Oh lord please kill me now! "I pretty much raised myself..." He honestly was going to tell me a story! "and when I was 14 I found my mother's secret stash of liquor. I wanted to see what she found so special about it, since she cared more about drinking it than taking care of me. I was completely wasted; I came to on the floor, laying on the carpet that hadn't been cleaned in years. In fact, my head was about 5 inches away from the broken crack pipe that had been there for at least 2 weeks. I know that because I hadn't seen my mother in 2 weeks. I was so hung over; I thought I was dying. I would have given anything for my mother to show up; slap me in the head, and then gone in and fixed me breakfast. Good News Wildcat! I'll forgo the slap in the head, just for you. The point is; I'm making you the breakfast I wish I had gotten. You're welcome."

I laid back against the mattress of the bed and groaned again; now fully aware he wasn't going to leave me in peace. "I think I hate you right now!" I grumbled.

"Love you to Wildcat; oh...by the way, I told you last night to call me Jon." He winked at me again and started cooking.


	8. Chapter 8

**First, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story. It feels so good to get those reviews and hear that people are enjoying my writing. UntilNeverDawns – I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! Turningthepaige – Jon is really trying to be very sweet to Tempest in a way only Jon Moxley could. I think he enjoys irritating her because it brings out her fiery, feisty side; and of course it hides the fact he has feelings about her. Waking me up early, unless someone is bleeding or the house is on fire is the biggest mistake you could make, lol. I also agree with you about jumping into a relationship in a story. You have to get know someone, so it makes sense that it wouldn't happen in the first three chapters. To everyone else reading and enjoying; or even if you dislike the story, feel free to review. On with our story!**

I sat at the small table in my motel room; a plate of food in front of me, Jon Moxley sitting across from me and my head pounding. This scene couldn't have been more bizarre if it had been written in one of those fiction stories our fans write. I was still mad about being woken up by Jon pounding on my door; if that hadn't been bad enough, him pushing his way past me and coming in to my room. I realized as I was lost in my thoughts that Jon was staring at me. "What?" I asked tiredly. He abruptly stood up; walked toward my bathroom and returned with some aspirin, which he placed in front of me. I watched as he returned to the seat across from me and sat down.

"Take them," he said nodding his head towards the pills. He sounded like a parent who was disciplining a child. "It will help your head; you really do need to eat something to. I'm not leaving until you do, so you may as well do it; unless you like having me around Wildcat." He grinned as I rolled my eyes at him and took the aspirin. Once I had swallowed the two pills; I gave him an exaggerated smile.

"Why are you here Mox….Jon? You're not my keeper, you're not my father and unless I missed something important; we aren't really friends. By the way; I have a hangover, I'm not dying. I have had them before. I'm guessing that when Sami gets drunk you don't show up at his room and make him breakfast. Then again; you two do have quite the 'bromance' going, so maybe you do. So what's the game here?" I sat back against the back of the chair and stared back at him.

"Oh Wildcat; you hurt my feelings, I thought we had a beautiful friendship blooming." He smirked at me. Look; I got you back here safe last night because bad things can happen to…um…yeah…nice-looking women who are drunk. There are all sorts of sketchy people out there Wildcat; got to watch yourself. Sami and I don't have a 'bromance'; though he'd be lucky to have me. Breakfast? Well let's just say, I was feeling all warm and fuzzy this morning and thought I would spread my joy to you this morning. Now; why don't you go ahead and eat some of the eggs and bacon I cooked, and then you can brag to all your girlfriends that Jon Moxley made you breakfast." His smile was slightly infectious.

I laughed, it wasn't a fake laugh either; I honestly thought it was funny. "You have a very high opinion of yourself; don't you? My girlfriends would ask me who the hell Jon Moxley was. You know who would really love your 'warm and fuzzy' feelings? I bet right at this very moment; Reby Sky is prancing around her room in some skimpy little outfit, just waiting for one of you guys to knock on her door and 'wrestle' with her." I started to try and eat the breakfast; which I have to admit was very tasty.

Jon started laughing now, "Reby Sky? Been there; done her, ran as fast as I could to get rid of her. Besides; we're having so much fun together, how could I possibly want to be anywhere else?" I studied him for a moment trying to wrap my brain around why he was being so…so nice. I took another bite of eggs. His blond hair had fallen on to his forehead, covering most of his eyes. I felt a strong compulsion to lean forward and brush it to the side.

In a less aggressive tone I said, "Jon, you're sitting here in my hotel room; you woke me up to make me breakfast, I don't understand what it is you want. I'm not really in the mood to play games with you; I want to have our match in a couple of weeks and I want to get noticed finally." I sighed.

"Oh you were noticed already," Jon half mumbled to himself. "I noticed you the first time you walked into the door. You were wearing a red halter top; a black skirt and those black heels that I've enjoyed seeing you in a few times since then. I saw you and my first thought was, that you must be one of the guy's girlfriends; because I couldn't figure out why a woman who was as classy as you would be walking into a gym. I admit, I saw how you were dressed and saw the heels and when someone said you were the newest wrestler to the company, I thought you were going to be another one of those women in the skimpy outfits with no talent. I swear, when I saw you doing the skills check; you could have pushed me over with a feather. You were really good and I mean that. You had those other women to intimidated to wrestle you!"

Tempest sat there stunned; she wasn't sure what to say at all. Normally she was quick-witted and could spit out a comeback before the other person could react. She couldn't tell if this was just another mind game to throw her off or if he was being sincere. He had remembered the exact outfit she had worn into the gym when she had gone in to sign the contract. What guy remembers those things? "So you got me home safe last night, and came here this morning and did all of this stuff because; what you like me?"

"Yes. You suck at picking up on hints by the way. I've done a few other things for you, but I'm not looking for recognition for those; I just thought you deserved them." Jon looked over and noticed the expression on Tempest's face. "Ok; that's not exactly the look I imagined you'd have."

Tempest looked back at him; she was annoyed. "What do you mean you did a few other things for me!? What things did you do?" She jumped up from the table and stopped just short of Jon. "Moxley; what things are you talking about?" Her voice was starting to get louder.

Jon shrugged, not quite sure why she seemed to be getting angry. "Nothing big; Look, when the other women wouldn't wrestle you anymore, the company considered terminating your contract. I just told them that it would be a mistake; that you were really good and maybe they should try you out against the guys." He ran his fingers through his hair. "The only other thing was saying 'Yes' to our match." He stood up from his chair and walked closer to her. "Like I said, you deserved those things; you earned them."

Tempest was fuming. She reached out and shoved Jon. "Apparently, I didn't earn them! Apparently, you went to the company and asked for them; and of course because you're their big name, they did it for you!" She shoved him again. "I don't need your help! I've always done things for myself! I want the job because they were impressed with my skills; not because you asked them to keep me! I want this match because I fought my way there; not because you told them to throw me a bone! God! I should have known; I should have known they wouldn't come up with that match by themselves!" Tempest was about to shove Jon one more time; but he caught her wrists and yanked her over to him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her to keep her from moving; she struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling! God woman! You did earn your job; the owners were too dumb to see you were bigger than some floozy in a barely there outfit. I just pointed it out to them. They approached me about the match; and sure, they thought I was going to say 'No'. However, even they realized that you deserved to fight someone bigger than the mid-card guys you've been beating the hell out of. All I did was say, 'Yes'. I am seriously questioning myself now that you're acting like a crazy woman." She struggled more; Jon spun her around so she was facing him and before she could protest kissed her forcefully. At first, he kept the tight hold on her as Tempest continued to attempt to fight; it was only a few minutes more before she was returning his kiss just as forcefully and he felt her relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Tempest and Jon continued their kiss; going back and forth fighting for dominance. She hadn't been aware they had been walking backwards until she felt the side of the bed against her bed hit the back of her knees. Tempest broke the kiss and tried to slow down her breathing. "Wait," she panted.

"Wildcat, I've been waiting for years and I'm not usually a patient man. I've waited for you; you've been worth it." Jon kissed down the side of her neck to her shoulder. "If you really want me to stop I will, please don't tell me to stop; cause you are just so fucking beautiful!" Tempest took his face in her hands, paused for a moment to look at him and kissed him. Jon took that as a sign to continue; gently pushing her shoulders until she fell back on the bed. Pulling the gray tank top over his head, he tossed it; sending it flying across the room. Glancing down at Tempest with a predatory look; he crawled over her until he could put one hand on each side of her shoulders, supporting his weight on his arms above her. Jon then shifted his weight to one side and used his free hand to untie the rope which held her robe closed. Pulling one end of the tie, like he was removing a ribbon from a present; she heard him make a sharp intake of air as he opened the robe. She was still wearing the bra and panty set he had seen on her last night as she was changing. They were a red satin with black lace on them; and it was a huge turn-on for Jon. He moved so that he was resting on his knees straddling her legs; placing his hand behind her back, helping her sit up. Their faces just inches from each other; he reached up and slid the robe off her shoulders, letting his hands drift over her soft, smooth skin. Jon watched as goose bumps raised and he heard her first moan of the day. It might have been the first, but it wouldn't be her last; he was going to make sure of that. Neither of them had to be at the local gym where the show was being held tonight until 4pm; it was only 10am now, and Jon had no intention of either one of them leaving until they absolutely had to. His eyes and hands moved to the two perfect breasts in front of him; he squeezed the satin and lace covered mounds, running his thumbs over her nipples. He focused on them until her bra covered two very distinct nipples. He placed several kisses just above the material of her bra. Jon reached around and made quick work of unclasping Tempest's bra; tossing it behind him.

Tempest made eye contact with Jon; his normally sky blue eyes had become a dark blue and she could see the lust in them, seeing that just added to her own excitement. She couldn't remember a time that she had been so turned on by someone as much as she was now. Everything he did was so deliberate and he was taking his time. Jon lowered his head; capturing one of her already erect nipples in his mouth. He sucked it with a pressure that sent electric shocks down to her core; it was like torture, but the kind you beg for. It felt so good; she really just wanted to touch him; she reached up to run her hand down his chest. Jon hissed like her touch had burned his skin; taking her hand and moving it back onto the bed. "Oh no Wildcat; No touching me, at least not yet, right now is all about you." Jon said; his raspy voice not quite masking his mischievousness. He moved his head to the other side and sucked that nipple with the same pressure as he had used on the other. Once he was satisfied with his work on her nipples, he worked his way down; kissing down to her stomach. Jon seemed to take great pleasure watching her stomach muscles ripple as he started to alternate between kisses and long, slow licks. Tempest was so wet already and he hadn't even touched her clit or pussy yet. It was almost like he was in her head; truthfully she thought to herself, maybe he actually was in her head. "You want my mouth some place lower Tempest?" Hearing him call her by her name was almost her undoing; she moaned for him again. "I'll take that as a 'Yes'." He chuckled softly. Jon hooked his thumbs in the waist band of her panties and slid them down her legs; tossing them away from the bed, Tempest already knew there were clothes scattered around the room. Jon's hands slid slowly back up her legs; once he reached her thighs he lightly pushed them apart, aided by Tempest who spread her legs. Jon moaned at the sight in front of him; he couldn't count the number of nights he had wondered about what she looked like naked. Here she was; completely naked and open for him, her pussy was so wet that glistened in the sunlight coming in through the window. It was a beautiful thing; she was beautiful. Jon suddenly felt like a starving man; he was salivating already, a low growl escaped him as he ran his tongue in between her wet folds and circled around her clit. Once Jon had a taste of her, he couldn't stop; he lapped at her like a cat lapping at a bowl of milk. With each long stroke of his tongue Tempest moaned. "God Wildcat; you taste so good," Jon murmured. He spread her lips and thrust his tongue into her hot, wet tunnel. Tempest cried out and pushed her hips towards him. Jon moved his mouth to her clit, captured the small bundle of nerves; sucking on it hard. Between the sounds of her whimpering and her moans the small hotel room filled with noise.

"Jon! Fuck Jon! Please…I can't take it; I'm going to cum!" Tempest moaned as she clutched at the sheets on the bed. Jon kept going with his assault; pushing her closer and closer to her edge, as he slid a finger into her it was the final shove she needed. Tempest felt herself come apart under Jon's mouth. It was an overload to her entire system; she had never had orgasmed so intensely. Jon moaned as he drank her sweet, flowing juices. When he had his fill; he moved up her body and kissed Tempest softly. As she returned his kiss she got her first taste of the two of them mixed together. They made eye contact with each other; in that moment Tempest understood what it was like to be loved, and how much things had just changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Tempest spent the next few minutes trying to slow her breathing down while looking into the eyes of the man above her. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest; she was convinced Jon must be able to feel it to. Neither of them spoke a word at first; it was Jon who spoke first after several minutes of silence. "Tempest; I need you, right now or I'm going to combust." The plea was somewhere between a moan and a whisper. Jon was rock hard; he had wanted to cum with her, but he held back. He wanted it to be about her and her pleasure, but now he ached for a release of his own; it was reaching a point of being a painful predicament. He silently prayed that she would say 'Yes'. Tempest bit her lower lip and then nodded. It was all the permission he needed; he left the bed for just a moment and Tempest heard the sound of something being opened. She realized on his way back that he had slipped on a condom and she was thankful for his thoughtfulness. Jon crawled back on the bed and moved up her body again. "You are really beautiful with that slight blush of red on your face. I hope you'll give me an opportunity to do that again." Jon kissed her again slowly and passionately, as Tempest returned his kiss, she could feel him at her entrance. Jon slowly moved his hips; pushing himself inside her tight wetness; they both moaned into their kiss. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he pushed in further; she was absolutely perfect, just tight enough to grip his cock. After pushing the rest of the way inside of the tunnel he ground into her.

Tempest was speechless at how good he felt; she knew she should tell him that, but each slow stroke made her mind go blank. He was big enough to fill her completely and rub every surface inside. She ran her hands down his back and felt his muscles ripple under them. Tempest thought it was funny how she had never really noticed how muscular he was until she was touching him. His next slow stroke rubbed her g-spot, "Ohhhh…do that again; it felt so good!" She moaned. She watched a slight grin appear on his face.

"You like that Wildcat?" He repeated the same stroke a few times until she arched her back off the bed. "You feel so good; tell me what you like, I want to make sure we both feel good. I'm going to move faster baby; roll those hips." Jon increased the speed of his thrusts; occasionally pulling almost free of her before pushing all the way back in. He swore he saw her eyes roll back into her head; as she arched her head back into the pillow; he took advantage and kissed her neck, lightly sucking against her skin. Jon groaned as she moved her hips to meet each of his strokes.

"Mmmm…Jon…you feel so amazing! Please; don't stop, I want to feel every inch of you filling me!" Tempest moaned as her body fell into a rhythm with Jon's. She could feel his heavy balls hitting her skin with each thrust. She was starting to feel that wonderful heat starting to build again. It started deep in her stomach and slowly started getting stronger; moving to her extremities. "Jon…oh god Jon," she moaned as wrapped her legs around Jon's waist.

"That's it Tempest; you're getting close again, I can feel it…cum for me again. Let me feel you come undone again." His raspy voice filled with lust. He slowed down his strokes; drawing out the sweet torture they were both experiencing together. Both of their moans filling the silence that had been there several minutes before, she couldn't hold it off anymore. Tempest screamed his name as her inner muscles gripped him tightly. Between the sudden squeeze and feeling her quiver under him; Jon came seconds after her, swallowing her loud cries with a kiss. Jon collapsed next to her on the bed, covered with a sheen of sweat. "Fuck Tempest! That was incredible; do you see now what you do to me? How much I want you?" He rolled her body closer to him and held her tight while the last of the aftershocks subsided. Jon lazily ran a hand up and down her body. "You really are the sexiest woman I've ever met in my life!" Tempest laid there for a moment, trying hard to just enjoy the amazing sex she and Jon had just had; unfortunately her brain wasn't cooperating. So many thoughts were going through her mind; things had been altered, she had been altered. She had been so focused on her path and now that path had changed into a twisted up, mess of road. Tempest rolled over so she was facing Jon and tried to decide what she was going to say. "You ok Tempest? I didn't hurt you did I?" Jon honestly looked concerned.

"I'm not sure; but no you didn't hurt me at all. I just am not sure what I'm doing anymore." She chuckled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I knew what I was doing and where I was going this morning, but now things are so much more complicated." She saw Jon frown. "I thought it was amazing Jon; and I don't regret a moment of it, but it does complicate things for both of us. In a month we are going to have a match against each other; what are we supposed to do about that? I want to win that match Jon; and not because you feel obligated to let me win, I want to win because I wrestled better than you during that match. This morning I had everything figured out; now things aren't so clear." She let out a sigh.

"Haven't you ever noticed that the best friend makes the best enemy in this business? I don't see that things are so cloudy, Tempest. As much as you want to win because of your skills and not because I helped you; that's how much I want to win because you got in that ring ready to fight. You don't want me to help you anymore with your career; I can be ok with that, though I meant what I said earlier. I did those things because I've seen how hard you've worked and how dedicated you've been; it's just that there have been times when the deck has been stacked against you, I just wanted to level that playing field for you. You have to remember Tempest; I've been watching you since your first day here, I know what you are capable of. It's an insult to me if you step into the ring against me and you half-ass it just because we're together. I know it's an insult to you if I lie down and let you beat me without trying. What I don't want to happen is to ignore 'this' anymore. I don't want to leave here this morning and not end up right back here with you tonight or any night. I've waited so long; too long." Jon looked at her sincerely.

Tempest studied Jon for a moment, "So you really think that we can have our match in a month and be together at the same time? Knowing that I want nothing more in the world than to win that match? You are ok with that; seriously, because I do plan on stepping into that ring and doing everything I can to beat you; or at least have one hell of a match that no one will stop talking about for years. You think you can step out of the ring if you lose and still want to be with me? If you can't make that kind of promise; then its better we not do this again and focus on what we each want. I don't want to be with someone who is bitter in a relationship because things didn't work out the way they had hoped it would."

"Wildcat; listen to me, if you win our match I will be the one who not only cheers you the loudest but be the one who raises your arm as the winner. One match in the loss column for me is not a big deal; I've won belts and plenty of matches, I've also lost my fair share of them. If I can say at the end of the match that my opponent out wrestled me and won, I don't consider that a loss; I consider it to be a great match against a great opponent that entertained the crowd. That's what we all want at the end of the day right? If anything; being with you will be an advantage in your corner; cause I'm going to find it really hard not to stare at this body of yours." Jon grinned. "Besides; if you send me away, I'll just keep coming back. I have it bad for you."

"Ok. Well if for no other reason than to keep you from becoming a crazy stalker with a protection orders out on him; I suppose I wouldn't mind having you around. So what happens now?" Tempest grinned back.

Suddenly Jon rolled them over so she was straddling his hips, which caused her to let out a surprised yelp. "I'm so glad you asked that Wildcat! We have hours still before we need to be anywhere and since we've had breakfast already; I was thinking 'Round 3'?" Jon chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Tempest rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"


	11. Chapter 11

After 'Round 3' with Jon, they both curled up and fell asleep. Jon had wrapped an arm around her, holding her body close to his. Tempest laid awake for a bit, she was still feeling conflicted about what was going to happen in just 4 weeks after her match with Jon. He had told her it wouldn't change anything; she just wasn't sure she believed that. To be honest; Tempest had been feeling uneasy over the last week, she couldn't pinpoint what it was causing it. It could have been this big match; it could have been this attraction to Jon, or maybe she was just being paranoid. Finally, she managed to get some rest in before the alarm Jon had set for them went off. The two of them headed for the shower; which proved to be more of a challenge than she had expected. Tempest was trying hard to take her shower so they would leave on time; Jon had considerably different ideas, his hands made several attempts to be very naughty. Each time he was met with a scolding from her; telling him there wasn't time for any more of that right now. Finally, they managed to make it out of the shower; then somehow managed to get dressed. Tempest told Jon they should probably take their separate cars to the arena; but Jon wasn't hearing any of that, he wanted her to ride with him.

"I just need to run into the office real quick and see if there's any mail for me." Jon said to her. Tempest decided she probably should also check for mail or messages as well; though she honestly wasn't expecting to get any. They walked in together; Jon's arm around her waist. The woman behind the front desk came up immediately and proceeded to flirt with Jon. "I'm in room 134; I wanted to see if I had any mail." He grinned at the woman. In return she handed him his mail. "Thanks!" Tempest stepped up to the woman, who lost her smile fairly quickly.

"I'm in room 140; I also wanted to see if any mail had come in for me." Tempest smiled in hopes it would return the smile to the woman's face; it didn't. The woman went over and pulled a letter out of the slot with her room number on it. The woman handed it to her. "Thanks." Tempest immediately recognized the handwriting on the envelope. She suddenly felt sick. How was he finding her to leave these letters? As they were walking back to his vehicle Jon noticed the change in her mood. She was staring at the letter she had just received and got very quiet. Jon watched her shove the letter into her bag without reading it.

"So; who did you get mail from? Secret admirer?" He couldn't help but notice try to lighten the mood.

"It's nothing. Not important." She said sharply.

"Tempest; how do you know it's nothing, you didn't read it. Clearly it is something because you're upset over it." Jon looked over at her briefly as he drove.

"Just let it go Jon; it's nothing everything will be fine, as long as you don't ask any more questions." Jon backed down; but it still didn't believe she was fine. If she wouldn't tell him; he was just going to have to look at the letter himself later on. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking about snooping; but Tempest was clearly shaken and upset by this letter. A good significant other would want to try and figure out what was wrong so they could make it better right? Once they arrived at the arena they went to get changed and get ready to do the fan meet and greet that took place before every show. She looked beautiful tonight; she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder top that sparkled and a pair of black stilettos. She had also put on just a little make-up and curled her hair. Unlike the car ride to the arena, she was now all smiles for the fans. That didn't really surprise him though; she was interacting with fans, she had to be professional and happy. They both signed autographs and posed for pictures right up until it was time for the show to start. Jon spotted her purse sitting on the floor in the back; once Tempest had gone out for her match, Jon looked around to make sure no one was watching and retrieved the letter. He closed her purse back up and put the letter under some of his stuff. He'd look at it after his match. Tempest won her match with ease and the crowd loved it. Yet again she was bleeding; and she was pretty sure she'd have a black eye tomorrow. Jon had also won his match, he headed backstage and made sure he didn't see her anywhere around. He opened the letter and started reading. Jon was furious; it contained some very thinly-veiled threats and whoever this 'Rick' guy was, it seemed he wanted her to know that he knew where she was and that he was following her. He was so busy getting angry that he didn't notice Tempest walking towards him.

"Great match tonight Slugger!" She chuckled. "Sorry, don't mind me I just needed to grab some gauze so I can get this cut to stop bleeding." She walked to the side of him and was about to say something to him when she realized what he was holding in his hands. Tempest stood frozen for a few seconds, and then the anger came. "YOU WENT INTO MY PURSE? THEN HAD THE NERVE TO TAKE A LETTER THAT DIDN'T BELONG TO YOU AND READ IT?! WHAT THE FUCK JON?" She was screaming at him so loudly people on the roster had started gathering around to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to know why you were so upset. Now I know why." He held up the letter. "Who is this guy Rick and how long has he been threatening you?"

"It was my letter; addressed to me, if I wanted you to know what it said I would have told you myself! I can't believe you would do this! I can't even look at you right now!" She ripped the letter from his hand, grabbed her stuff and started walking off.

"Where are you going Tempest? Let's just talk about this." Jon wasn't sure he was sorry for reading the letter; but he did know he was very sorry he had gotten caught.

"I'm going back to the motel asshole!" She screamed as she walked.

"I drove you here Tempest; please let me explain, we can talk on the ride back to the motel." Jon pleaded.

"Someone else will give me a ride I'm sure or I'll walk! Leave me alone Moxley! I don't want to see or talk to you!" Tempest spat at him; she immediately got a ride offer from one the women on the roster. Hearing her call him Moxley and not Mox or Jon was like someone had punched him in the stomach. He was going to chase after her; but Sami stepped in front of him.

"Just let her go man; she's pissed. Let her calm down a bit and then you can try again. She's got a ride back to the motel so she'll be safe. Don't make things worse." Sami put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jon let out a defeated sigh.

"I was just trying to help Sami; the stupid letter got her upset and then she tried to play it off like it was nothing. I thought if I knew what the letter said I could help." Jon sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"So not that it's any of my business; so you can tell me fuck off if you want to, but what was in the letter?" Sami asked as he sat down in a chair next to Jon.

"Apparently there is some guy named Rick; I don't know who he is, but the guy seems to be stalking Tempest. He talked about knowing where she was, that he'd always find her and that he'd see her again soon. There was some other stuff that sounded very much like threats to me." Jon raked his hands through his hair.

"Not to sound like a prick, but why do you care? I know; I know…I sound like a prick, and you know that's not my intent. I just ask because it's not like you've been concerned about a woman like that before." Sami was pretty sure he knew the answer to the question already, he had seen them arrive in the same car; but he wasn't sure if it was a serious thing or just another fling.

"No I get what you're asking; I love her man. I mean big time crush for years, seriously in love with her. Now this guy is out there somewhere threatening and scaring her; that bothers me a lot. You think that once she cools down; I'll be able to talk to her about it?" He looked at his friend.

"Wow! Jon Moxley in love; wasn't sure I'd ever see that. Here's the thing; she obviously didn't want to talk to you or tell you about whatever is going on to start. She would have been pissed if you kept bringing it up; but now she's pissed that you went through her stuff and invaded her privacy, if it was reversed you'd be pissed to. All you can do is give her some time to not be so angry; and try and talk to her. Go to the motel; get some sleep and try and talk to her tomorrow." Sami patted Jon's shoulder. "I have to tell you; she is one fiery woman, she was really going up one side and down the other on you." He chuckled and walked away. Jon drove back to the motel; he knew he should just to go his room like Sami had suggested, but he headed to Tempest's room instead. He knocked on the door. He didn't really expect her to open the door; he was shocked when it flew open and she stood in front of him. It was clear based on her appearance that she had been crying; her mascara and eye make-up was streaked down her cheeks. More tears came when she spotted him. Instinctively, he stepped towards her and reached up to wipe her tears off. He used his foot to close the door behind him.

"I really am sorry; I really over-stepped, but I didn't do it to hurt or upset you. I wanted to help you with whatever it was, I was worried about you. I know that's no excuse; I invaded your privacy, and if you had done it to me I would have been pissed to." Tempest was crying so hard she was shaking. Jon pulled her into a hug. He wiped more tears away from her cheeks. "Please don't cry; it kills me to see you crying." Jon hugged her tighter.

"You invaded my privacy; I didn't want anyone to know about this and now everyone probably knows. Maybe I would have talked to you about what was going on in a while; I wasn't ready to tell you yet. I asked you to drop it and you went through my stuff. I'm sorry if it seemed like I freaked out on you; but this is my life, this is happening to me. Seeing you reading my letter was like being violated again. I know you didn't mean to do any harm." Tempest sat down on the edge of the bed. "So I guess you have some questions now."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry Guys felt obligated to fix this chapter since I realized that the story Tempest was telling Jon about Rick wasn't the same story she had narrated in earlier chapters. The lack of consistency was killing me once I noticed it, lol. My little bit of OCD shining through. So here is the updated Chapter 11 with the original story about who Rick is.**

"Yeah, but if you really aren't ready to talk about it; I won't push it. I've already pushed too hard; and upset you. You'll tell me when you're ready." Jon sat down next to Tempest on the bed and held her hand in his.

"Well; you opened the can of worms so to speak, no reason to keep it a secret anymore. Ask me what you want to know and I'll try and answer them." She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"Let's start at the beginning; who is the Rick guy?" Jon decided to just listen and try to be supportive. He already felt bad enough over the snooping and reading the letter."

"Rick was older than I was; a co-worker of my dad's. While my parents were happy to ignore me; Rick was more than happy to pay a lot of attention to me. To a sixteen year old girl; who was basically alone, having a twenty-two year old guy flirting with you and constantly being around was very flattering. At sixteen you don't think that a situation like that is creepy; you're just happy to have the attention. Rick would take me out places; it started with catching a movie, then it was a fast food joint to grab a meal. My friends were all jealous because I had an older guy interested in me and of course, he had a car. After about 4 months of casual 'dates', Rick started telling me how beautiful I was and how he was in love with me. I bought it hook, line and sinker. I truly believed he loved me and I had a crush on him to. Note that I said crush and not love. What the hell does a sixteen year old really know about love? Not a damn thing; at least not about real love. At the time I would have told you I was in love with him; it's just now I have the clarity and experience to know it wasn't love. One night he told me he had a surprise for me; he took me out to a beautiful dinner, candlelight and the works. I felt like I was the most important person in the world; when he told me that he couldn't see himself being with anyone but me I believed him. That was the night I had sex for the first time."

Tempest paused for a breath and to see what Jon's reaction was so far. He was listening to her but not giving up any hint of how he was feeling about it. "When I turned 17 and just couldn't take it anymore; Rick was the one I told that I was leaving home. I never told anyone that I went to live with Rick. At first everything was wonderful; isn't it always at first? We would spend the evenings curled on the couch together watching T.V.; sometimes he would take me out dancing even though I wasn't old enough to be in any of the clubs yet. The trouble started in such a small way; I didn't even realize there was an issue. Rick would ask me where I had been; especially if I hadn't answered his call. I figured he was just worried and looking out for me, like a concerned boyfriend. Then he started asking me about my friends, he started telling me they were trouble and that they weren't good enough for me; and again I slowly distanced myself from them because I believed him. Pretty soon he was dictating when I could leave the house; and god forbid I was more than a minute late, because that's when he would get angry with me. He would yell at me and accuse me of doing all types of things. It wouldn't take much for him to get me crying; and once that started he would come and apologize for being so mean. I got the flu one week; I was so sick I could barely move. He came home and was pissed off because dinner hadn't been made. That was the first time he hit me. Smacked me right across the face; of course an apology came the next day with flowers. Most of the beatings came with apologies and some kind of gift. I call them 'Silence Gifts' now; because that was supposed to get me to keep my mouth shut about the abuse." She could tell just by how Jon was starting to shift in his spot that he was not happy about what he was hearing.

"I found the wrestling school and decided to go for it. At first, Rick seemed supportive of it; I think he thought of it as exercise for me. So I keep my 'figure' up. Until he showed up one day and realized it was ninety percent men there; then I was a 'cheap whore who was probably sleeping with all of them'. I got pretty good at using make-up to cover up the bruises. It was the owner of the school that had noticed me changing. Isn't that funny? A stranger noticed me changing, I didn't see it in myself. My confidence had gone down; I suddenly was a lot more hesitant about moves I had normally just mastered before. One day during my training; we were doing a strenuous work-out and I didn't realize it, but my sweat had caused the concealer to run. He noticed the big bruise on my face from where Rick had back-handed me the night before. Sully, the owner, wouldn't let me continue training until I told him what was going on. I tried to play the bruises off as being wrestling related; but he didn't buy my story. I finally broke down into tears and told him about the beatings. He told me I wasn't ever going back there; not even to get my stuff. I stayed with him for a few days; some nights I stayed in the gym. Finally, I headed into the streets. I didn't want to burden Sully anymore; how hard could finding places to sleep on the street be? I still made my wrestling classes; although Rick had been showing up trying to find me, so we had to change up my class times. I told Sully that I was staying with friends in the evenings. I finally graduated from the wrestling classes; Sully told me I was the first girl he had trained, he told me that he had trained me the same way he trained the guys. He told me about some amateur wrestling gigs that I could make some money doing. I did every single one of them I could do; I needed the cash, I didn't want to have to fight off guys and live on the streets anymore. I know if I had gone home; my parents probably would have taken me back in, but I also knew Rick would probably find me there also. It was a few years of doing the amateur shows before a guy from CZW showed up looking for new talent. The man caught me after the show; told me he had never seen a woman wrestle like that before, except for maybe Chyna in the WWF. Anyways, what other questions do you have?"

"When did the letters start showing up again?" Jon asked.

"A year ago; they all are basically the same. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that, please come see me so I can make things right. Then after he sends a few and I ignore them; I get one like the one you read, where he goes back to threatening me. I don't know how he finds me; there is no set schedule to where we go. It's not like we come back to the same place at the same time of year. They don't come every town we're in, but I got a letter the last town and now this one. I'm not safe anywhere Jon, he keeps finding me; it's only a matter of time before he actually shows up someplace I am and kills me this time. I know that I can fight now; but he could surprise me or have a weapon. I tried going to the police; but since he could be sending the letters from back home and I can't prove he's actually been in the places I have been, they say they can't do anything until he physically shows up and hurts me. So now you know; you can leave and not come back, I wouldn't blame you. You could be in just as much danger being around me; so no hard feelings from me if you want out." Tempest got up off the bed and started pacing the room; she knew he'd leave; it's why she didn't want anyone to know. The company would probably want her gone to; everyone was at risk with her around.

"Wildcat; I'm not leaving; you might as well accept that you're stuck with me. Even when you get sick of me; I'll still be right there. Only Sami knows what the letter was about, they just know I read it and you got pissed at me. You and I will figure something out that doesn't involve you getting attacked before anyone helps you. You look exhausted; it's been a tough day and I of course didn't make that any easier. Let's get some sleep. I'll promise to make breakfast in the morning for you." Jon got at least a half-smile from her. They both got out of their clothes and slid into her bed; there was no sex tonight, just comfort as he held her protectively. The honest truth was he had no idea what they could do; but they would figure it out; together.


	13. Chapter 13

Jon woke up the next morning early; he was trying to figure out how he could help Tempest with her Rick problem. He had learned pretty early on in his life that the cops were pretty useless; unless you were the criminal, then they always seemed to be right there. Tempest was probably true about the cops telling her that they couldn't help unless they had proof that he actually hand-delivered the letters and didn't just mail them; this guy had been clever enough to use one of those print your postage programs, but they did have a postage mark on them. Jon really felt that this guy was around; how else would he know what motel or hotel to send the letter to? That information wasn't ever publicized, and no one from the company ever gave out information like that over the phone; to ensure that stalkers weren't finding their favorite wrestlers. The other way the cops would help is if Rick actually physically attacked Tempest; that wasn't an option as far as Jon was concerned. Jon had come up with a few ideas; however if Rick was showing up at the shows, none of them would work. Jon secretly hoped the douchebag did show up; so he could shove his letters down his throat and do some other damage. He was pretty sure no one could stalk someone if they were in traction at the hospital. He looked over towards the beautiful, sleeping woman on the bed; he had no doubt that if Rick did show his face, she would do some damage of her own. Jon admired how tough she was; but right now all he could think of was last night, when she told him about Rick and how absolutely terrified she was. For a woman who had no problem wrestling guys twice her size and being in some pretty violent matches to be that scared; this guy had done not just physical damage but emotional and mental also. It bothered Jon that he couldn't just solve the problem instantly for her. He was startled when Tempest shot up, "JON? JON?"

"I'm here Wildcat; don't be scared, I just didn't want to wake you with my tossing and turning." He walked back to his side of the bed and slid in next to her. See? I'm right here; I didn't leave, you're ok." He saw the relief in her eyes and watched her breathing return to normal. "Come on now; go back to sleep, it's early still and there is plenty of time for you to catch up on some rest." He brushed some of her hair out of her face. She slid down in the bed, wrapping an arm around him; as if to force him not to leave again. Jon pulled the sheets up over the two of them; he had to find a way. He suddenly came up with a really crazy idea; it wouldn't keep Rick from showing up, but it might make him think twice first. Now he just needed to come up with a way to convince Tempest to go along with it, that wasn't going to be easy.

Tempest woke to the smell of bacon; she knew it must be Jon cooking breakfast like he had said he'd do last night. Even though she had slept; she felt just emotionally drained, everything that had transpired over the last 24 hours had obviously taken its toll on her. She grabbed her robe; which was just a little funny, since he had already seen her naked. She walked towards the kitchenette. "Good morning." She smiled. "Smells wonderful in here," she tried to walk towards the table; but Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her gently back to him.

"Kiss for the cook?" He gave her a grin. It quickly turned into a smile as she kissed him.

"Can I sit down now?" She chuckled.

"Absolutely; go have a seat, everything is almost done." Jon replied while flipping the bacon over. He watched Tempest walk over to the table and take a seat. He still thought his plan might deter Rick some; but he was suddenly very nervous to bring it up to her. He brought their plates of food over and set hers down in front of her. He sat across the table from her; watching her silently while she ate.

"Are you going to eat; or have you decided to just watch me do it?" Tempest looked up at him and grinned so he would know she was teasing.

"Sorry; yes, I plan to eat also. I was just trying to decide how to talk to you about something." Jon kept looking at her.

"Ok; I'm not sure I like the sound of that, but just say whatever it is." She put her fork down so she could focus on what he wanted to say.

"I came up with an idea about Rick, but it really will only make him think twice about coming after you if that is what his plan is; unless he really isn't here and he's mailing these letters. If that was the case, this plan would work much better; unfortunately I really do agree with you that he is lurking about. Also; the plan is pretty crazy, even for me." Jon looked at her cautiously.

"Well a 'sort of plan' is better than what I have now; which is wait for him to show up and attack me and pray I can use my skills to kick his ass before he kills me. So; yours sounds like something rather than nothing. What is your plan Jon?" She locked eyes with him.

Jon took a deep breath; "Ok, here it goes! What if we got married; like today? It wouldn't have to be a big thing; and once Rick was taken care of and you were safe we could get a divorce if you wanted to. Before you say anything; just listen to my reasoning, if we were married your last name would change. We could always book the room under my name; that way he wouldn't necessarily know you were staying any particular place. We'd be around each other a lot; so if he showed up you wouldn't be alone, and trust me no one besides you wants to kick the shit out of him more than me. Of course if he truly is following you around from town to town and is showing up at our shows; he'll still see you are there, so it doesn't really solve that problem very well. I know it's a crazy idea; probably an insane one, but it's all I could come up with that would solve the immediate issue." Jon held his breath and waited for her response.

Tempest was at a loss for words; his idea was the last thing she had expected him to suggest. Marriage? She started thinking about it; she did find him very attractive, he was absolutely the best sexual partner she had ever had, the crazy travel schedule wouldn't bother him because he would be doing it to, it wouldn't shock him anytime she got injured and he was right that if Rick was just calling around to area motels and hotels in the places they had shows, he wouldn't be able to find her if the rooms were booked under his name. There were some very difficult parts of this plan to; she would have to get her name changed, they would have to tell the company so everyone would know, what about their match and could the two of them be around each other all the time without driving each other nuts. This wasn't exactly how she pictured getting married; but then again it wasn't like anyone had prepared her for hiding away from her abusive ex either.  
>"What about our match? How can we have a match against one another if everyone knows we're married?" She looked up at him for the first time since he had shared his idea.<p>

"That's so simple to handle; the company would just have to change the way they're promoting it. Here's how they can explain things; we got married and married people fight with their spouses, they could even say that I got caught cheating on you or something like that. You got pissed about it and now you are taking our martial issue into the ring. It explains why there's been all this tension and why we seemed to hate each other. You and I could pull of this storyline easily!" Jon actually was surprised he was able to come up with something so fast. He was also surprised she hadn't immediately turned him down. She appeared to really being considering it; that made him feel a bit better.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It pretty much changes a lot for you; less wild parties, no random skanks, and we would have to be affectionate in public. Are you really sure you want to do that?" She asked him seriously.

"I'm the one who came up with the idea; so obviously I can't be against the idea. Who knows maybe you'll make me want to be a better person or something sappy like that." Jon grinned. "I'm sorry; I know we're being serious here. The truth is I just don't want you walking around terrified and looking over your shoulder because this scumbag is running around. You deserve better than that; and sure you could probably handle yourself just fine if he did show up, but I would feel like crap if I could help and I didn't. There's also what I told you yesterday; I'm really in love with you. You're beautiful, strong, stubborn, independent and if all those things weren't enough; I've never been drawn to another person the way I am to you. So Tempest, would you consider becoming Mrs. Moxley? Well ok; technically you'd be Mrs. Good, but for wrestling you could be Tempest Moxley. Or whatever first name you wanted for that matter; Tempest is a pretty unique name." Jon even stood up, and got on one knee. "Obviously I'm lacking a ring at the moment; but we can fix that before we go to the town hall."

Tempest looked at the man on his knee in front of her. "Mrs. Moxley. Well it does have a ring to it doesn't it and I'm probably the only woman capable of keeping you in line." She smiled. "Alright; let's get married!" Jon got up, stood her up out of the chair and kissed her; wrapping his arms around her.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a whirlwind morning. When she woke up; Tempest had been a single woman being stalked by her abusive ex-boyfriend. After a look through her closet, a trip to a small jewelry store in town and finally a trip to the town hall; Tempest was now a married woman. She was now Tempest Good and had a marriage certificate, a small diamond wedding ring and a new husband to prove it. Tempest had checked out of her room at the motel before they left; moving her bags and wrestling gear into Jon's room. Sami and his girlfriend Amanda had volunteered to be their witnesses; though they were very shocked to hear about what Jon had decided to do. Normally; as someone's best friend, you would try and talk your friend out of marrying a woman he hadn't even dated. However; Sami had been around Jon for so long and had witnessed how much his friend was in love with her. He couldn't think of a single reason why he should tell his friend not to do it. After the small ceremony in the town hall, the four of them went to a little diner and shared a meal to celebrate the nuptial. Sami even managed to come up with a short toast to the new couple; like any best man would perform at a wedding. After the meal, the new couple went to the owners of CZW to let them know about their wedding. At first, the company wasn't happy at all; to them Jon and Tempest had ruined their big match. Jon grabbed Tempest's hand and presented his idea about changing the way they were marketing the match to the fans.

"So we make the fans believe that this match and your previous promos against each other all stem from the fact that you have been a couple all along and that she caught you cheating on her?" One of the owners asked.

"That's right! Just think about how the fans will eat that up. The female fans will back Tempest because I cheated on her. The men will side with me because we're men and we idolize other men who are 'players'. It's the ultimate man vs. woman situation." Jon grinned.

The owners loved it! By the end of the meeting they were congratulating the two of them and even gave the happy couple a bottle of champagne from their office bar. Jon smiled at Tempest as they walked back to his truck. They made the trip back to their hotel; as they pulled in Jon stopped. "I think we should check out of this hotel all together and go to the one down the street. We'll check in there under my name. Just to be a little more cautious," Jon said. Tempest agreed with him. He went to the office and checked out; then to his room to grab their stuff. Within minutes they had checked into the motel down the road; Jon putting it in his name only. They entered their room for the first time as husband and wife. Tempest suddenly felt very nervous; she had never been so nervous in all her life. It must have shown. "Wildcat; are you ok? You seem very nervous. Everything is going to be ok." Jon came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders; which were very tense.

"I...I know it's silly; but I'm nervous about our wedding night. Go on you can laugh if you want. I know we've already slept together; but now we're married. I don't know; I'm worried I'll disappoint you." Tempest leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Wildcat; you could never disappoint me. Believe me; you are just amazing, I'm way too lucky to be disappointed. You're all knotted up; you may not know this, but I'm pretty good at giving massages. I know you wouldn't expect Mox to be good at that type of thing; what can I say? I'm just that amazing!" Jon looked at her straight-faced; but Tempest knew he was joking. "Come on Tempest; husbands are supposed to do sweet things for their wives right? Let me give you a back massage." Before Tempest could even respond Jon had picked her right up and was carrying her to the bed.

She could help but laugh, "Jon! Put me down; right now!" She tried to sound as serious as she could.

"Nope" was his short and sweet answer.

"Jon; I'm not joking, put me down!" though she couldn't hide the smile on her face, she'd never had anything quite as ridiculous as this happen to her. He was carrying her up over one shoulder like a caveman. She couldn't see his face, but she could see where he was taking her; the bed. SMACK! "Owww! That hurt Jon, what was that for?" She whined.

"Because I've always wanted to slap that ass of yours; and you're being difficult." He slowly put her down on the bed. "There Mrs. Good; I have you right where I want you now." Jon was grinning at her like a child who knew they were doing something naughty, but was getting ready to do it anyways. "Sit up a bit for me; I want to get that shirt and bra off you. We should probably take your pants off to; I don't want to get any massage oil on them." She helped him get her clothes off; making eye contact with him briefly, seeing the twinkle of mischief in them. She felt his weight shift off the bed and heard him rustling around in his bag.

"You carry massage oil in your bag? Something you want to tell me?" Now she was the one with the wicked smile on her face.

"Nope; I try to always be prepared, you know like a boy scout or something. Lucky for you I am prepared; because now I can give you a nice slow rub down." Something in the way he said the words made Tempest shiver. "Now; roll over on to your stomach and I'll work those knots out of your back and shoulders." She heard the bottle open, his hands rub together and then felt his two strong hands knead into shoulders. Whatever kind of oil he had smelled like roses. She thought it was safe to assume the oil was not packed in his bag for himself. No doubt he had given several other women had experienced this same event; but she didn't care. He continued massage her shoulders; it felt wonderful, and caused her to moan softly. Jon worked on her shoulders for a bit longer, until he felt them relax. He placed a kiss on both shoulders; before moving down to massage her upper back. He worked to get those knots out, coaxing more moans out of Tempest. "See baby, I told you I'd make you feel better." Placing kisses down her upper back; he then started working on her lower back. He heard some soft breathing as he massaged her back. He couldn't help but smile. He kissed her lower back; he moved to lay down behind her. Gently rolling her closer to his body; kissing her forehead, which encouraged her to cuddle closer to him. "Sleep well Mrs. Good, it's been a long day. Get some rest." Jon whispered to his beautiful sleeping wife. He was glad he had gotten her to relax enough to sleep; the night before, she had tossed and turned more than sleep. How could he possibly be mad that she fell asleep on their wedding night; in the past if a woman he was in bed with had fallen asleep before anything happen, he would have kicked her out. Now he was just so happy to call her his!


	15. Chapter 15

Jon waited for a while until he knew that Tempest was fast asleep before easing himself out of bed and removing his clothes. He hadn't bothered to do that before giving her the back rub; he had figured they would get to that later in the evening; it was after all their wedding night. He found himself standing by the bed just staring at the beautiful woman in his bed; she looked angelic when she slept, Jon figured this would be the only time he'd ever see anything close to an angel. Unless heaven had a special spot for people who had done crappy things; but had done them for the most part to survive, he hadn't ever heard of a spot like that. Perhaps, it was just because Jon wasn't much for religion or churches. That old saying about how 'God only gives you as much as he thinks you can handle' just made him angry. What made God think he could handle all the stuff he had suffered in his childhood; he was a kid, no kid should have to live the way he had. Weren't kids supposed to be innocent beings or something? Though, maybe God wasn't so bad after all; he did bring him Tempest. As he stood there looking at her, he was reminded of the first time he looked at her.

_Jon sat in one of the wooden chairs that had been set-up for the show tonight; he had been there for quite a while, a woman he had never seen around before was in the ring wrestling Nick Gage, who was one of the trainers for CZW. He hadn't intended to stay and watch for so long; but the woman was really good. Nick was not taking it easy on her either; she had taken more than a few big hits and got back up like it was nothing. Jon definitely did not see his friend Sami come over._

"_Jon, I've been looking for you man; I thought we were going to work out?" Sami asked sounding a little annoyed that his friend had apparently forgotten their plans._

"_Sorry Sami; I just want to see the end of this. That woman in the ring is really good; Nick has been blasting her hard and she just gets back up and blasts him right back." Jon looked at his watch. "Christ; she's been in that ring for 20 minutes straight now, how many women in this company could do that?" He looked over at his friend._

"_Man you just think she looks hot! Tell you what; invite her out with us tonight, have your fun and get it out of your system. I'm sure you'll find out she's just like all of the others; great in bed, but boring otherwise." Sami answered. Sami watched the woman in the ring; to his great surprise, she was very good. "Holy Shit! Did you just see her take that punch to the face? I thought for sure she was going to start crying or something. I have to say; you just might be right about her, but for now, let's go to the gym man."_

"_Alright, Alright, I'm coming; don't have to be such a dick about it." Jon stood from his chair and followed his friend out the door. He hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw her around._

Jon smiled, he was really happy that he had seen her again after that day. Having removed all of his clothes, he crawled under the covers so that he could settle in close to her. He draped an arm around her protectively; he was hit by the complimentary scents of her shampoo and perfume, he hadn't really noticed them a few mornings ago when they had sex. Then again; those details weren't exactly on his mind that morning. He watched as she rolled over to face him; still asleep and felt her snuggle closer to him. "Mmmm…Jon," she murmured in her sleep.

He whispered in her ear softly, "I'm right here and not going anywhere. I love you." Jon drifted off to sleep with his wife.

Tempest was so comfortable. She could tell even without opening her eyes that she was in bed; she was warm and felt safe for the first time. The next thing that came into her mind was that there were arms around her; she was cuddled into someone. Then it came to her; everything that had happened, she was married. More than that; she was married to Moxley, Tempest opened her eyes and saw him lying next to her; asleep. He had offered her a massage and she must have dozed off on him; on what was supposed to be their wedding night. She suddenly felt awful; he must have been very disappointed, although he was kind enough to just let her sleep. Tempest watched him sleep; he looked so much more calm and peaceful asleep, the times she had really watched him before he seemed on edge. She hadn't been completely honest with Jon; though it was more an omission than actual deceit. Jon had come clean and told her that he had been watching her over the years; Tempest didn't admit that even though she thought he partied too much, was babied by the company and he was too cocky most times, she had been watching him to. She couldn't lie; Jon was handsome and now had shown that he had a caring side of himself.

"Did you sleep well wildcat?" Jon asked and smiled with his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes and looked back at her; he ran his hand down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night; I hadn't meant to…" Tempest was interrupted.

"Tempest, it's ok you don't have to apologize; if my guess is right it is probably the first time you've slept really well a full night and not had to worry about your ex showing up for you. If being with me helped you do that; that's all I need. Now, I'd be stupid if I said I didn't want to make love to you last night; what can I say I'm a guy. Last night you needed the sleep more." Jon moved his face closer to hers and kissed her, running his tongue over her bottom lip hoping to gain access to her mouth; she granted it to him deepening their kiss. He gently rolled her over so that she was on her back, moving closer to her and kissing around her neck and collarbone. "As much as I would love nothing more than keep you right here all day long; we did tell the company we would both shoot promos for our match. So I have a proposal."

"Another proposal? You've already asked me to marry you; you aren't going to ask me to have little Jons running around are you?" She grinned.

"Well actually…No I wasn't thinking about kids; right now anyways." He grinned back. "No, my proposal is this; as I was watching you sleep last night I realized we hadn't exactly done this in order. I've never took you out on a date. How's this; after we finish our promos, we come back here and clean up. Then I take you out on a proper dinner date and after that we pick up right here where we left off?"

"Moxley, are you asking me out on a date?" Tempest couldn't help but smile.

"I told you to call me Jon baby and yes, I am asking you out on a date." Jon stole a quick kiss.

"You did ask me to call you Jon. However, you insist on calling me Wildcat; so I will continue to call you Moxley or Mox, depending on my mood." She smiled again. "Yes, I will go to dinner with you tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

The make-up people worked quickly on Tempest to make it appear that she had been crying; smudging her mascara and creating tear trails through her foundation. Anyone watching might have been convinced that they had walked onto a movie set, with all this attention being paid. Once they were done; they released her to shoot her promo on Jon to sell this new storyline. The powers-that-be at CZW were on hand at the filming; which rarely happened, which just powered home the realization that they were nervous about this and she needed to really sell it!

_**Tempest's Promo**__** - **__Tempest is sitting in a chair in a room which is dark; except for the soft spotlight on her. She is bent over in the chair; her hair covering her face. She sits up brushing her hair out of her face and reveals her very distraught expression. The camera pushes in on her; allowing the people to see her face better, but also revealing her absent-mindedly playing with the wedding ring on her finger._

"A few weeks ago; I compared Jon Moxley to a self-entitled, cocky frat boy. I was very angry; I had found out that morning that the person I thought I knew had betrayed me in the most hurtful way possible. I have been keeping a secret for a while now; not even my closest friends knew about it, until right now. People always say that you shouldn't get romantically involved with someone you work with; but just like so many other women out there, I fell in love with a co-worker. So much in love that we exchanged vows and rings; you stood in front of me and said you would 'Love, Honor and Cherish' me! You said you'd 'Put ME Above all Others'! LIAR! CHEATER! Clearly, those words didn't mean the same things to you; that they did to me! Did you forget? I know! You got drunk and mistook that cheap slut for me; your wife. Is that what happened Moxley? Did you think she was me when you slept with her? That must have been it; right up until I walked in and caught you in the act! A lot of people wanted to know why I wanted to step into the ring and destroy 'The Great Jon Moxley'. Mystery solved! You tore my heart out of my chest; and in less than a few weeks, I'm going to return the favor!" An evil smile forms on Tempest's face, then the room goes completely dark.

Next the make-up people made quick work of Jon and he went to go film his promo.

_**Jon Moxley's Promo**__ – Jon is pacing in an empty room; running his hands through his messy hair. He looks like he is exhausted and hasn't slept in days. _

"There's no way I can excuse what I've done. I'm human; I've made my fair share of mistakes. A few weeks ago I said that Tempest had feelings that she didn't know how to handle. Apparently, it was me who didn't know how to handle my feelings. I'm a sick guy! I never had a person who wanted to be in my life and treat me with love and respect. Then I met my 'Wildcat' and she wanted to do all those things for me. I'm so sorry Tempest; I screwed up. She didn't mean anything to me; I just got carried away. You say you want to rip my heart out; I understand, but I don't want to fight you, please consider cancelling this match. If you decide not to; I will enter the ring and try to win the match, but it will be an empty victory. Please baby; let me come home and we can work this out, I'll make this up to you I swear. I just want my wife and home back. I'm beyond sorry; I hope you will give me a second chance." Jon rakes his hands through his hair with his head down and the camera stops filming.

Jon went to find Tempest in the other room when he was done filming. Her make-up still was all streaked and it truly looked like she had been crying. Something inside him drew him over to her and made him give her a tight hug. It took Tempest by surprise; he was really shaken up about the storyline they were entering. Tempest held Jon tight and kissed him, "It's ok; it's only a storyline. I haven't really been crying. You've seen me cry in real life; it's much uglier than this." She laughed. Jon smiled and kissed her back.

"I know; it's just weird, I love you and when I just saw you it was awful." Jon kissed her again.

"Come on; if I remember correctly, someone asked me on a date and if we're going to do that, I need to clean up. Hey; where are you taking me tonight?" Tempest smiled.

"Well baby, I could tell you; but that would ruin the surprise. It is our first date; so wear something you'd wear if you were going somewhere nice and that's all I'm saying." Jon grinned and they both headed out to his truck so that they could return to their hotel room. It was hard to tell who was more nervous about this date; Jon or Tempest. Once they arrived at the motel; Jon hit the shower first, offering Tempest the chance to shower with him. Which she declined, saying that since this was their 'first date'; they wouldn't be showering together.

Jon came out of the bathroom; he smelled so good, Tempest seriously was considering screwing this whole date thing and just jumping her husband right there. She managed to contain herself and grabbed everything she'd need to look good for tonight. She even smuggled in her outfit in to the bathroom. After showering; Tempest took her time curling her long hair, putting on her make-up expertly. She also applied 'Basic Instinct' pheromone scent with her normal perfume. She then slipped into her black stretch lace overlay sleeveless maxi dress; which clung to her curves perfectly. She added her black stilettos and the pair of 1 carat diamond earrings; which had been her first big purchase from the money she made in the ring. She checked herself in the mirror and realized that she had forgotten the 'nail in the coffin' for her outfit; the sexy red lipstick. Satisfied that she looked amazing; she emerged from the bathroom. Every single part of the outfit was meant to entice; it received the appropriate response. Jon; who was in a nice black suit, stood there with his mouth hanging open. Tempest smiled; "Alright, I'm ready for our date if you are."

"Oh My God! Woman you are going to give me a heart attack in that outfit! In fact, you're going to give any male in a 5 yard radius a heart attack in that outfit! Don't suppose I could convince you to wear that outfit every night could I? Damn! We better get out of here quick; because if we don't, we won't ever leave this room." Jon was almost drooling.

"Then lead the way Jon." Tempest grinned. They headed out the door and got into his truck. He drove them to what appeared to be a high-rise apartment building and parked his truck. Tempest was confused; but she trusted Jon. They headed into the building and went to the very top floor. "Do you have an apartment here?" Tempest asked.

"Nope. Wouldn't be able to afford an apartment here; I do have a friend who works for security here though, hence why we aren't being chased out of here. Come on follow me." Jon grinned and headed for a stairway. They walked up the stairway to a door that clearly said 'Rooftop'. Jon opened the door and took Tempest's hand. It was a beautiful night; warm with a slight breeze, the sky was clear and no one had any needed for a jacket. Jon led her by the hand around one of those giant vents; once they had rounded the corner of that, she spotted the table with two chairs set up. The table had candles lit and a single red rose sitting in a vase. As the two of them approached the table she could see two sets of plates and silverware sitting across from each other; and several Chinese take-out boxes. Tempest couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's amazing Jon. Even the Chinese take-out is amazing! She looked up at the completely clear sky and admired the stars in the sky. "Beautiful!" She smiled at Jon; he had gone over and pulled out her chair for her.

"I had my friend set up the table and everything. I wasn't sure what you liked for Chinese so I got a few different things. I honestly thought about bringing to some big fancy restaurant; but neither of us are exactly one of those type of people. So I figured that take-out, a great view and the stars up above us would be perfect. I'm glad you like it." Jon smiled. Helping her sit down and pushed her chair in. He started serving the Chinese food. "I know you don't really drink much, so I went with sparkling grape juice instead. I hope that is ok."

Tempest smiled, "Jon that is perfect. While I probably would enjoy a glass of wine; I'm not much of a drinker like you said, so I am very impressed! You really put a lot of thought into this; I think this is probably the best date I've ever been on and it just started."


	17. Chapter 17

The evening of their first date went beautifully; Tempest couldn't have planned a better date if she had wanted to. It was romantic without being too frilly; fancy and simple all at the same time. Certainly the view and clear sky filled with stars couldn't have been a more beautiful setting. If all of those things hadn't been enough; she and Jon had finally had a chance to just talk to each other. They each laid themselves bare to the other. Jon told her about his childhood and his sad excuses for parents. Tempest had shared the whole story about her parents and how they never wanted her.

It made Jon angry; he knew why his parents were so crappy; they had cared more about their addictions to care about him. Tempest's parents on the other hand; they had no excuse to be bad parents. They had a healthy baby; who stayed out of trouble and in fact by most standards went above and beyond to make them proud and just because she wasn't a boy they treated her like crap. He just couldn't understand it; especially since he had seen her be tougher than most of the men on the roster. Then their attitude about her ex putting her in the hospital; it was dumbfounding if anyone hurt a kid of his, they better start running now and pray he never finds them. Life had dealt them both horrible hands; but both of them had dragged themselves up and made their lives better.

Jon packed up the leftovers of their take-out and blew out the candles; his friend had told him he would take care of them after his shift. Jon handed the rose to Tempest. As they went back down to the lobby; Jon spotted his friend, "Thanks for your help man; here help yourselves to the leftovers. I'll give you a call next time we're in town and make sure you have tickets to the show." Jon shook the man's hand; Tempest smiled and thanked him for his part of the date. She walked towards the door and happened to spot the man give Jon the 'Thumbs Up' sign. She smiled. They got into Jon's truck and headed back to the motel. Once Jon had parked the truck; Tempest leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you for an amazing first date; I loved all of it." Tempest smiled and they walked towards their room hand-in-hand; it was wonderful because it wasn't something planned, as they walked Jon just took her hand and they were holding hands. Everything was going so well; suddenly Tempest stopped short. Jon felt his hand jerked back and realized Tempest had stopped moving. She was looking dead ahead towards their room. Jon's gaze followed hers; there standing by their door was an older man and woman. Jon didn't recognize them, but clearly Tempest did.

"Wildcat, who are they?" Jon was starting to get concerned it might be someone to do with Rick. He looked at her; she had lost all of the color in her face.

"They are my parents." She said softly. Jon gripped her hand harder. "I don't know why they are here or how they knew where I was." Tempest suddenly felt like she was a little girl again; so much for a pleasant evening.

"Well; let's go find out huh? I'm right here with you." He squeezed her hand again and started walking towards them with her. They approached the railing that separated them from her parents and their room. They all stood in silence for several moments. Finally, it was her father who spoke.

"Hello sweetheart; your mom and I thought we'd surprise you." He smiled like everyone had always been fine; and addressed her as if he had always called her that.

"Surprise? How did you even know where to find me? More importantly; why would either of you care? I ran away when I was 17, I'm almost 30 now. A little late to show up now don't you think?" Tempest found it hard not to be bitter sounding.

"Your father and I saw an Ad about the little show you are part of; I think a neighbor brought it to us, well imagine our surprise to see our only child on the Ad. We did some research online about it and read an article that you got married? Why wouldn't you have invited us, Tempest? I just don't understand." Her mother added.

"Why would I have invited you? You both made it very clear to me growing up that I wasn't what you wanted. The sick part of the whole messed up situation; is I'm tougher than the majority of men I compete against, which means I'm better than the men! Besides; as I said, I ran away at 17 and I'm almost 30. Really? It didn't occur to either of you to coming looking for me before now? Suppose I had been murdered and was a Jane Doe somewhere? You'd never have known. In fact, why don't we just pretend that; you two can just pretend I don't exist, won't be hard for you, it's what you've been doing since I was born."

"Sweetheart; that's a little unfair and harsh don't you think? We are still your parents." Her dad said; as he tried to reach out to her. Tempest moved quickly back. Jon took this as a clue to step up and protect his wife.

"I don't think your visit is such a great idea; clearly Tempest isn't very happy to see you. Maybe when she thinks she's ready to see you; she could let you know. Until then, maybe its best you leave." Jon said holding Tempest around the waist.

"Young man; I this is a family matter which doesn't concern you. Perhaps, it's you who should leave and let us talk." Her father was quick to offer.

"I'm not going anywhere unless that's what Tempest wants me to do. It's sad that I know more about your daughter than either of you do; but then I am her husband. It's pretty messed up that you show up here and act like you were parents of the year; I think we all know you didn't come close to that.

"Figures you would go off and marry some low-life punk; you couldn't make it work with a decent man like Rick!" Her mother said to Tempest, while glaring at Jon.

"Low-life punk? Are you kidding me? My husband treats wonderfully and does romantic things to me. Rick beat me more than once and put me in the hospital. Rick is the scumbag; Jon is amazing." Tempest spit back.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Tempest! You know full well that Rick apologized for losing his temper. In fact; we saw him not too long ago and he wants to patch things up and get back together. He said he's been trying to reach you. I'm sure if you wrote to him; everything could be fixed." Her mother scolded her.

"He almost killed me! Then he threatened to kill me! Are you insane? I don't want that man! I have a real man, who loves me! You know what? I'm done. Don't come back here, or show up for a 'surprise' visit anymore! Baby, I'd really like to just go into our room now." Jon moved his arm from her waist to around her shoulder.

"Ok baby; let's go inside." He started to walk her past her parents; opening the hotel room and escorting her into their motel room. "I'm not going to ask nicely again, leave this motel or I will make sure the motel management tosses you out of here." Jon yelled as he was closing and locking he door behind him, no sooner had the door shut but he heard crying behind him. Jon turned and went over to the floor where his wife had fallen to her knees and was hysterically. "No, no, no, baby; don't let them get to you. They aren't worth it." Jon rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry…they were so fucking cruel to you and you didn't do anything!" Tempest sobbed; her body shaking.

"What that? Wildcat, they didn't even bother me. Trust me; I've been called much worse, you called me a 'Frat Boy'." Jon smiled. "It's words; I don't care enough about the two of them to care about the words. I especially don't care about them after watching how they treated you just now. They only person I care about is you. Now come on; stand up for me, let's go wipe all that make-up and those tears away. It's just you and me right here.


	18. Chapter 18

Once the tears were dried and the make-up was removed, Jon and Tempest laid on the bed watching TV together; Jon held her tight. "You know; it occurs to me suddenly that we now have our first 'marriage cliché' under our belt." Jon looked at Tempest with a grin.

"What 'marriage cliché' is that?" Tempest looking confused asked him.

"Well, the one where I hate my in-laws! I realize that usually it's the wife who hates her in-laws; trust me if you knew my parents you would, but I can now say I definitely hate yours. So see; things are moving right along as far as our wedded bliss goes." Jon was wearing a full out smile now and just to be corny; he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Tempest burst into laughter; it was exactly what Jon had wanted to hear, she had been so quiet since the interaction with her parents. Now the room was filled with laughter because Jon found it hard to not laugh himself once he heard hers.

"You are so bad!" Tempest snickered. "I suppose this is where I'm supposed to be upset that you hate my parents and give you some grand wifely speech about how they are my parents and you need to get along with them? I hope you can forgive me if I skip that speech; because honestly after tonight, I just don't care about them anymore. So I think it's safe to say; we both hate our in-laws. Congratulations Mr. Good!"

"Oh no; Congratulations to you Mrs. Good! So which cliché should we conquer next? Barefoot and pregnant maybe; or the one where you tell me to do something and I pretend I didn't hear you ask; maybe the one where I expect you to have a hot meal on the table when I get home, wait that one won't work. We'd be coming home together at the same time. What do you think?" Jon chuckled.

"Barefoot and pregnant; how about the one where I hold out on sex all together?" Tempest grinned.

"Nope. That one is awful; we should definitely skip that one! Horrible thought." Jon shuddered.

"Alright, well let's skip clichés then. Except the one where we hate each other's in-laws. I mean, it's not like this marriage is typical anyways. I think we might have to make things up as we go along; at least until you get old and fat, lay around all day and expect me to clean up after you." Tempest laughed. "I'm not doing that by the way; before you get too many ideas."

"Ooo…how about me calling you 'Woman' in front of other people?" Jon grinned.

"You call me 'Woman' in front of anyone and that match of ours will end up being a 'Buried Alive' match and it will happen a lot sooner than it's supposed to." Tempest playfully slapped him in the chest; which made Jon grab her wrists and roll over on top of her. Suddenly, a fun little wrestling match ensued. "No fair holding my hands Moxley! Don't make me knee you in the balls!" She laughed. He let go of her hands quickly. "Psych!" She rolled them both over again so she would have been on top, except she misjudged where they were on the bed and they both landed on the floor with a 'Thud'. She still ended up on top, his body breaking her fall. The two of them looked at each other and just laughed. Laughter turned into kissing.

"Never threaten to knee a man in the balls, Tempest" Jon murmured while they kissed. He slid his hands up her waist and took her shirt off over her head. "God you are beautiful!" Jon smiled.

Tempest smiled back; Jon had admitted to her that he loved her and then done something completely out of character for him by marrying her, just to try and keep her safe. He had also admitted to her that he had watched her since she joined CZW. Tempest hadn't admitted anything to him; now he had stood up for her during her parents surprise visit; speaking up when they had turned nasty towards her. She realized just how much Jon had done for her just in the span of a few days. It amazed her that Hurricane Jon had landed smack dab in the middle of her life early one morning and instead of cause destruction and hurt; he had provided a sense of stability and love. Jon had said he hoped this marriage of theirs turned into more than just a solution to a problem and instead turned into a real, honest marriage. Could there be something between them besides his offer of help? There was a mutual attraction; despite the fact, Tempest hadn't admitted to it yet. There was great sex! She already felt protected by him. She had felt protective of him after her parents accused him of being a 'low-life punk'. So deep in her thoughts about everything; she hadn't heard Jon talking to her.

"Wildcat! Tempest? Hello? Can you hear me?" Jon was speaking quite loudly; but was grinning as he found it somewhat amusing that she had drifted off somewhere. Part of him wanted to know what she was so deep in thought about.

"I'm sorry Jon; I was thinking about something." She had been prepared to answer the question she knew he'd ask next.

"What were you so deep in thought about? I mean if you are comfortable telling me; if it's something you don't want to talk to me about right now, I understand that." Jon smiled as he held her waist.

"No; its ok, I was thinking about everything that had happened the last few days. It's been completely crazy! I was also thinking maybe I haven't been completely honest with you." Tempest looked down at him.

"Ok. What haven't you been honest with me about?" Jon asked with a suddenly suspicious look on his face. He was suddenly very afraid that she had used him in some way; or done all of this to make a fool out of him, but he was trying very hard to wait for her response before getting angry.

Tempest picked up on his change of expression and realized what he must be thinking right now. She placed a hand on his chest gently. "Nothing bad, Jon; just about how I'm feeling or have been feeling. I'm attracted to you and I have been for a while; I just can't help it! You aggregate me and you can be such an ass sometimes, there are times I just want to grab you by the neck and just strangle you. Even after all that; I'm attracted to you. There is one more thing to; I may have been watching you to, for a while. I swore to myself that I would stay away from you though; because I'm not stupid and I know your reputation, but I still am falling for you." She could feel his heartbeat under her hand. "I'm seeing sides of you I never have before; and it's making me think that maybe you aren't who I thought you were."

"Why wildcat; do I detect the possibility that I might even hear the words 'I Love You, Jon' in the near future?" A shocked expression formed on his face; even though it was wildly exaggerated and he was using one of his hands to cover his mouth. Tempest noticed a twinkle in his eye and knew he was just teasing her now. "I may have a heart attack from the shock!" Jon started grinning.

Tempest rolled her eyes, but grinned back. "You really can be an ass sometimes. As your wife; I think it's only right for me to point that out to you."

"As your husband; I think it's only fair that I point out how very, very lucky I am." A questioning look replaced his grin. "Did that get me out of the dog house?" He grinned again.

"Oh Jon; I suspect you will be there in the dog house multiple times. In fact, I believe it might be best if we do not ever get an actual dog; since you will be in his house so often. Not very fair to the poor dog; and I've seen far too many of those ASCPA commercials to deprive the poor dog of his house.


	19. Chapter 19

Tempest and Jon were still on the floor of their motel room in each other's arms; Jon had pulled the blanket down on top of them. Jon was in the middle of some very attentive foreplay when they were interrupted by a slamming at the door. Jon looked down at Tempest; who just shrugged at him. "I'm not expecting anyone; it's probably a drunk who has the wrong room. Ignore it and they'll probably go away." Tempest whispered to him. Jon thought that she might have a point; so instead of stomping to the door and tearing the person on the other side a new one, he went back to what he was doing. It was quiet for a few more minutes; but again the slamming started on the door, this time Jon was irate. Whoever it was on the other side of that door better have a good reason for being there.

"Stay right here; I'm gonna punch someone in the head and then I'll be right back!" Jon grumbled. He walked to the door; checking the peephole in the door revealed one of the motel employees standing there holding a long box of something. He opened the door, "Hey; what can I do for you?" Jon managed to stay sounding somewhat calm. The motel employee handed Jon the long box.

"This was delivered to the front desk for Tempest Good; sorry to disturb you and your wife so late, but the delivery person said it was important to get it to you right away." Jon tipped the employee and watched him walk away from the room before closing and locking the door. He was suspicious; because of the time of night, what company would possibly be doing delivers this late? Jon took the box over to the table near the kitchenette and started to carefully opening the box; he didn't hear Tempest come up behind him.

"Ooo…what is it?" Tempest asked as she approached. She watched as Jon pulled the ribbon off the box and lifted the cover. In the box were red roses. "Oh Jon! Were they a part of our date?" She smiled as she looked up at Jon.

"No, I didn't send these; the employee said a delivery person dropped them off at the front desk and said it was important to get them to you as soon as possible. Whoever sent them knows you have a married name; the employee clearly said, Tempest Good. Maybe Sami sent them; let's see if there is a card in here." Jon looked around in the box and found a closed envelope; nothing was written on the outside of the envelope. "Since they are for you, I suppose you should open the card." Jon handed it to her.

Tempest opened the card and read it out loud to Jon. "Dearest Tempest, You stupid bitch; did you think that marrying that man would keep me from finding you? Tell your new 'husband' he should have stayed out of this. I had a lovely visit with your parents earlier this evening; they told me that you were being stubborn and selfish as always, why do you insist on being this way? Things would be so much easier if you just came home to me and we would solve the little issue of your 'husband' together; but instead you insist on being so difficult. I have no doubt you will take this note like you have some of the others to the local police; do give them my regards, we both know that they won't be able to help you. I am close my love; and soon you will be back where you belong, with me! All my Love, Rick. P.S. Tell your 'husband' that if he stays, that I am very much looking forward to our meeting!" Tempest somehow managed to sink into the chair next to her and not the floor; all the color had drained from her face and she suddenly felt so defeated.

"Baby; we're both fine, he actually did us a favor by sending this card." Jon stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "He made a mistake; a big one this time. He said he was close; so we know he isn't just mailing them from where he lives. He is somehow getting information about where you are and following you around. This time; obviously your parents told him, but he had to have been close by already. They haven't been gone more than a few hours; and he would have had to have arranged the flower delivery somehow."

Tempest nodded; although she couldn't have told you anything that Jon had just said to her. He was going to kill her; there wasn't anything that anyone could do about it. He was stalking her and was getting away with it; now he was going to kill her and get away with it. She knew she looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was numb; almost catatonic. She vaguely could hear that Jon was talking; but none of the words were sinking in. She just nodded occasionally hoping that her response was correct for whatever he was saying.

"Tempest!" Jon watched her nod again mindlessly. "Tempest!" This time he shook her gently; her eyes shot up to his, definitely a better sign than the nodding. "Baby; listen to me, we are ok. Do not let him get into your head. That's what he wants; he wants to scare you so much that you can't fight back or so that you'll give up and just go to him. Neither of those options works for me; so we're going to get through this together. He's getting desperate Tempest; he had to get your parents to help him find you this time. Are you with me?" Jon was looking right at her.

"Yes, I'm with you. I am just in shock; I thought for sure I was going to be free of him finally. I know my parents don't like me, but for them to help him find me? Now I've dragged you into this!" She looked up at him.

"Hey; No, you didn't drag me into anything. Don't say that. I love you and I wanted to be married to you; not only that, but I get to help you get rid of this sick guy. Your parents; well I'm convinced they may just be more useless than my parents were and that is saying a lot. I'm telling you; this is going to work out fine, we've got our first clue. We know he's close and being stupid enough to make threats that are a little less veiled than the others. He's going up against one of the toughest women I have ever met and crazy ol' me! If I were him; I'd start running now." Jon chuckled and smiled as Tempest started to smile a little. "Come on, you're all tensed up again, rather than a back rub; which might put you to sleep again how about a warm shower?" Jon gathered her up out of the chair.

"You don't want me to fall asleep again on you?" Tempest was grinning now; walking with him towards the bathroom.

"Baby; I love you, but if we don't consummate this marriage soon I just might internally combust. I need to get my hands on my wife and feel our bodies together again." Jon pulled her into the bathroom, shut the door behind them and backed her against the wall; kissing her mouth. "Mmm….god I love you; you drive me crazy woman!"


	20. Chapter 20

Tempest couldn't help but chuckle, "I drive you crazy Mox? Why because I'm complicated, have major issues and I didn't fall all over myself to hop into your bed?" Jon grinned at her; he knew the last part was a dig at his womanizing reputation. He might have normally been offended but he wasn't when it came from her; he knew she was teasing. In truth, a lot of that womanizing he had done was to find someone to take his mind of her.

"No, you drive me crazy Wildcat because I just can't get enough of you. You are beautiful, tough-as-nails, and you are so damn sexy." Jon unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He was about to start on his pants, but Tempest reached out first to do it. He put his hands down, letting her unbutton and unzip his jeans. She tugged them down over his hips; Jon stepped out of them, reaching for the sweatpants she had put on. Jon pulled them down and he helped her step out of them. The small bathroom filling with steam from the shower; Jon wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. He kissed down to where her neck met her collarbone, as Tempest tugged down Jon's boxer-briefs; he was already fully erect. Tempest put her hands on his chest and pushed him back towards the shower. Jon was starting to get the picture that this time she wanted to be in charge; it suited her and it really was exciting to him. He was all the way into the shower and Tempest followed him in; Jon couldn't help but notice she was still in her panties. Tempest got him backed against the wall and licked up the side of his neck as the water ran over him.

"You like this; me taking charge Mox?" Tempest purred in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Oh fuck yeah wildcat; you have no idea!" Jon groaned.

"Take off my panties Mox!" Jon went to reach for them, but she blocked his hands. "Uh uh…No hands." She grinned at him. Jon was hardly one to back down from a challenge; especially when he was looking forward to the reward, so he did something he normally would never do and got down on his knees in front of her. Tempest looked down at him waiting to see how he'd accomplish the feat; she was very impressed when he grabbed the waistband of her panties with his teeth and started to peel it downward. "Mmmm…impressive!" Tempest smiled. Once Jon had them down a bit, he flicked his tongue at her clit before continuing his task. Now he was grinning. After a few more minutes her panties were down around her feet; Tempest stepped out of them. "That was very hot Jon; get up here and kiss me!"

Jon got up off his knees and kissed her, turning her around so the water ran down over her. He then moved her against the wall. "My turn Wildcat; I'm taking over now." He moaned, licking drops of water that were running down her neck. "Put your arms around my neck baby." Tempest wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a surprised yelp as he lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He gave her a quick thrust and he was buried inside her. The sudden sensation for both of them made them moan together. Jon slowed down his thrusts wanting his beautiful, sexy wife to enjoy every rub; he took a moment to make sure that the head stroked her g spot several times. "I thought that the other day was amazing; but this is…oh god, perfect!" Jon now started with deeper thrusts; kissing her neck, sometimes even spending time to suck on it. Tempest was close and Jon could feel it as her tunnel started to quiver around him. Jon pushed in harder and faster wanting to orgasm with her. The couple's bodies sliding against each other; moaning filling the shower that seemed be amplified in the small room. "Tempest; I'm not wearing anything, do you want me to stop and put one on?" He stared into her eyes.

"No, gods no, please don't stop…it'll be fine." Tempest moaned tightening her grip on his neck. Jon continued to slide in and even slower back out, trying to stoke up her orgasm even more. He reached between them to rub her clit in time with his penetrations; Tempest moaned louder, feeling her whole body starting to hum in excitement. "Jon…I'm so close, please!" Tempest moaned. He started rubbing her clit harder and made quick, deep thrusts. She wasn't able to warn him of her orgasm; it hit fast and hard. Tempest's head leaned back against the shower wall as she cried out his name. Jon wasn't far behind once her pussy squeezed his cock tighter. He made one last thrust right to her core and erupted inside her. His orgasm was so intense; he would swear he saw stars and almost passed out. He captured her mouth for a searing kiss. They stayed wrapped around each other until the last ebb of their orgasms subsided. Both of them gasping for air; Tempest kept her legs wrapped around him, afraid that if she made the attempt to stand on them she might collapse.

"It's ok Wildcat, I'll hold you up baby; just put your feet down." Jon smiled at her. She took the chance and wrapped her legs; as predicted they were like jelly, but true to his word he held her up against his chest. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Now how about we get clean?" He chuckled and grabbed the bar of soap. Moving them both in the stream of water he soaped Tempest up being sure to get every inch of her all soapy. Jon helped her turn so that all the soap would rinse off. Grabbing the shampoo, he worked it in his hands and then massaged it through her hair and scalp. Tempest had never had a man wash her hair for her like this, she felt spoiled. Her legs got their strength back and she helped him rinse her hair.

Tempest then took the bar of soap washing her husband's body, running her hands down over his muscular chest and arms. Their eyes met as she ran her hands over him. It was electric; it was the unspoken confirmation that this was more than Jon just helping her out. It was overwhelming and honest. She let him rinse the soap off; washed his hair for him and once it was rinsed off, she made eye contact again while kissing him. "I love you Jon!" She said to him and meant every word.

"I love you to Tempest; it's you and I against everything and everyone else! Just you and I, ok?" Jon smiled.

"You and I baby against all the of it." Tempest smiled and kissed her husband again.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning as the sun peaked through the curtains of the motel room; Tempest awoke with a new feeling of defiance. She climbed out of the bed and headed for the bathroom; deciding not to shower quite yet, the memories of the previous night's activities making her smile. Which made her thoughts turn to the man still sleeping in the bed; well not for long, Tempest smiled. Going back into the bedroom and grabbing the pillow she had rested her head on she crept around to the other side of the bed. She grinned while lifting the pillow above her head bringing it down fast on his side. "Rise and Shine, Slugger!" She giggled loudly, bringing the pillow above her head once more. Jon sat up quickly only to have the pillow hit him right in the face.

"What the Hell? Really? You just hit me twice with a pillow; what in god's name has gotten into you!" Jon started to grumble; but found it hard to stay angry about the pillow attack and the laughing woman getting ready to swing at him again. This time he managed to grab the pillow from her hands. "Oh no; not again wildcat. Should I even ask what this is all about?" Jon grinned.

"You could ask; doesn't mean I'd tell you, Mox. Are you going to give me my pillow back?" Tempest asked innocently.

"Are you going to hit me with it again?" Jon narrowed his eyes at her, studying her face.

"I promise, I will not hit you again with my pillow; scout's honor." Tempest held up what looked like it might be an official Girl Scout hand sign.

"Ok. Here, I will give you back your pillow." Jon handed her back the pillow, only to have her grab his quickly, swing it at him and laugh. "Hey! You promised not to hit me with a pillow. What about that entire scout's honor crap?" He grumbled.

"No…I said I wouldn't hit you with MY pillow and I didn't; I hit you with Your pillow." She chuckled. "Oh yeah, I never was any kind of scout either." Tempest snickered at her shocked husband; until he jumped out of the bed and started chasing her around the motel room.

"Oh…No mercy now wildcat! You asked for it!" Jon yelled. Once he caught up with her, he grabbed her by the waist; making her shriek and spun her around for a kiss. "Well hello there! Now that I have you where I want you; what has gotten into you this morning? Not that I mind; because it's always wonderful to see that smile on your face." Jon grinned.

"I spent all night while I was sleeping thinking about how I've been living my life so far. I realized that I haven't been; at least not really. I've spent all this time half living and spending the other half looking over my shoulder. I don't want to live like that anymore, Jon. I want to enjoy things; I want to be free for once. Free from my parents, free from worrying about Rick and whether or not he'll show up. I want to have some fun. So, when I woke up this morning I decided I was just going to go for it." Tempest said.

Jon beamed at his wife, "Wildcat; I think it's about time you did all of those things and you better believe that I will be happy to get you in all sorts of trouble. So you aren't scared of Rick anymore?" Jon asked.

"Oh…I didn't say that! I'm terrified of Rick still; but what can I do about it? The police can't even do anything about it. I have to accept that if he plans to show up; he will. I'm just saying I'm not prepared to just lie down and die yet. You said last night that it was you and I against everything; between you and I, Rick has no idea who he is messing with! Did you really mean it when you said you'd be happy to get me in all sorts of trouble?" She grinned.

"Ummm…why do I think you have something planned already and that I might regret saying that?" Jon's eyes narrowed again.

"I do have something planned; I'll need your help with it and yeah, you probably will regret saying that." Tempest laughed. "On the upside; you don't seem to mind doing stupid things, so this will be right up your alley!"

"I don't do stupid things! I do reckless things; there is a difference!" Jon smirked.

"Stupid; Reckless, all the same to me." Tempest smiled. "Ok; so you in or not?"

"Oh; I wouldn't miss this for the world! Sign me up! I can't wait to see what you've planned out!" Jon kissed her lips.

"Good. I need to see if you can find someone to track down my parents; then once we find them, I need you to call them and invite them for a chat." Tempest grinned, especially seeing Jon's shocked face again.

"Umm…Ok; what happened to the 'free from my parents' part?" He asked uneasily.

"Oh I will be; I just need to have a little 'Come to Jesus' meeting with them first." She smiled. "They're going to tell us where Rick is." She whispered the last part with a conspiratory tone.

Jon started grinning at his wife again, "Oh; Wildcat! You are a bad, bad girl! Remind me never to get on your bad side. I think I see where this is headed; and I think I like it! I might know just the person to find out where your parents went after left here." Jon grabbed his cellphone and started making calls. Tempest headed for the kitchenette and started cooking breakfast for the two of them. Jon joined her shortly after, "I have a friend looking into it for me; he'll give me a call if he gets any information. What is this? My wife cooking breakfast; I didn't know you knew how to do that." Jon ducked just in time to not get hit with an egg; which made him laugh. "Good thing housekeeping comes this morning!"

"I can cook; it's just that my husband keeps offering to make me breakfast. Now how could I turn down an offer like that?" Tempest smiled. "We both should probably get a work-out in today. I have this match in 10 days with this absolutely obnoxious, cheating, lying guy I call a husband; can't be caught out of shape."

"That sounds like quite a match. Turns out in 10 days I have a match with an intelligent, beautiful, devious woman I call a wife; and yes, I wouldn't want to be caught out of shape either." He grinned. "I'm hoping if she hears me call her all those nice things, she might take it easy on me."

Tempest laughed, "I doubt it. She'll probably just kick your ass more, because she wants to prove she's better than you." She laughed even harder when she spotted Jon clutch his chest and drop to the ground.

"You break my heart, wildcat!" Jon groaned pitifully from the floor.

"Breakfast is ready; get off the floor you smart ass." She chuckled but offered him a hand getting up. "I love you; but sometimes you're ridiculous, people are going to think you're a lunatic! Then I'm going to have to explain that this is how you always act." She grinned.

"You love this lunatic! I knew you loved me the night you tried to crash my party and got all grumpy; I knew you wanted me." Jon grinned across the table at her. "OW! You just kicked me in the shin!"

"Oh…yeah; that night, I just wanted to love you right to death. In fact, I contemplated showing you how much by wrapping my hands around your neck and throttling you." Tempest smiled. As they continued to eat; Jon's cell phone rang, Tempest immediately perked up.

"Wow; that was really fast. No kidding? Well that is certainly interesting! How long are they booked in there? Three more days; alright, thanks for the help I appreciate it." Jon looked at Tempest as he hung up on the call.

"What did you find out?" Tempest asked; suddenly very interested in the other end of the conversation.

"I know where your parents are staying; they are in the next town over, staying at a very expensive hotel. Now, I saw your parents; and no offense but they certainly didn't seem like the type of people who could afford to stay at a place like that. What's more interesting is, apparently they have been flashing a large amount of money around town. I would guess; unless you have some wealthy relative how might have died and left them money, that your parents told Rick where to find you for a nice big payday. That in itself makes me hate them even more; who sells out their own kid for money? My friend said they are booked in the hotel for another three days. So wildcat; what's step 2 to your little plan?"

"They would sell their kid out for money; honestly they probably would have actually sold me for money if they had thought of it. I need you to call the hotel; speak to them about stopping by again. Tell them, I don't know, that you hate to see family fight because of your own family. Tell them that I've started being a stubborn bitch and you're having second thoughts about the marriage. I don't care what you tell them; just as long as they show up here. Hmmm…you think the company would mind if we borrowed two sets of handcuffs?" She chuckled.

"I doubt they'd miss them too much; besides, we'd bring them back once we were done with them. Unless you wanted to keep a pair just for fun," Jon grinned at Tempest and her plan went into action.


	22. Chapter 22

Tempest sat across the table from Jon as he made the phone call to her parents. She couldn't help but grin as he laid out the fictional story about finding out that she had only married him to advance her career and that she was being unreasonably stubborn once he brought up divorcing her. Apparently, his story was believable enough; as her parents had agreed to come that evening and convince her that she needed to leave Jon. The fact they still felt that they would be able to convince her to do anything amazed Tempest; and just spoke to the level of delusional thinking that they suffered from. Once Jon had settled all the plans with them he ended the call and looked over at his wife. "So wildcat; what's the plan once they get here? Why do you need to see them so badly?" He asked curiously.

"Oh; I thought that was obvious, the point of getting them here is to get them to tell us where Rick is. He said they had told him where to find us in his letter; if they saw him, they know where his is. Consider this plan the offense; instead of waiting for him to pop up somewhere to kill me or whatever he plans to do, we're going to find him first. I want him to run; I want him to be so terrified of what might happen if I get ahold of him that he is constantly looking over his shoulder. Two people can play this game; and I think I can be far crazier than he is. I'm going to be a little Mox-ish if you will." Tempest smiled.

Jon looked back at her straight-faced, "So; you know that I was just making that up about the divorce right? You are a scary, scary woman when you try to be; I just don't want to have to sleep with an eye open." He now grinned at her. "What if they won't just tell us where he is?"

"Trust me; they are spineless, the second they figure out it's him or them, they will throw him right under the bus faster than you can blink. I realize that there is probably a special place in hell for people who threaten their parents; but after they sold me out, I really don't care." Tempest answered. "If I have to play crazy for them to; I have no problem with that, after all, if I was in therapy I would blame them for it anyways!

"Tempest; I swear I absolutely am starting to think that maybe I should run from this match of ours. I know how tough you are; but you are turning out to be more like me than I thought! It really makes me very proud to call you my wife." He pretended to wipe tears out of his eyes and grinned at her.

"Mox; never underestimate the insanity level of a pissed off woman. Just remember that for our first marital spat." She smirked. Jon just laughed at her.

"So wildcat, shall we dress and get in a work-out at the gym; maybe we should get some of that aggression of yours out before tonight." Jon smirked.

"Sounds like a good idea, and then maybe we can grab those handcuffs we'll need later. Before you ask again, we cannot keep a pair for our personal use." She couldn't help but laugh at Jon as he pouted. "Maybe sometime; and I don't mean this time, we can buy a pair of our very own." She shook her head at him. They both got work-out clothes on and headed for the gym to get their work-outs in, they each had their own work-outs that they preferred; though now that they were seeing the other's they both seemed similar. "Hey! Mox! Wanna step in the ring and spar? Give you some idea about the ass-kicking you're going to get at our match." She chuckled.

"Why so you can see how I do things and use it against me during our match? That's ok; wildcat, I prefer to surprise you!" He grinned back at her. Her response was just to stick out her tongue at him. "Mmm...Don't tease baby; you don't want me taking you here in front of the other guys." She rolled her eyes at him. Then she grabbed one of the more agreeable guys to spar with her in the ring. Jon tried to focus on his work-out; but his eyes kept travelling to his wife in the ring. She really was kicking this guy's ass. He might not have such an easy time beating her in their match after all; but he also knew that he didn't care; one match wasn't going to kill his career. He was hoping to get this stupid Rick stuff taken care of before then, he didn't want her to be worried about that during her big match; he didn't want her to have to worry about it period. Jon went into the back and got changed; grabbing two pairs of handcuffs and stuffing them into his gym back on the way out. He was really hoping her plan would work. Once Tempest had changed they left the gym and went out to grab some lunch. Lunch was filled with various conversations; ranging from their work-outs and how similar they were to parents gone wrong. "Your parents; you said they had always treated you like that?" Jon asked, first out of curiosity and second testing out the waters for a conversation about his parents.

"Oh I don't remember a time when they treated me well; I thought that's just how parents acted, until I was old enough to have friends and see their parents around them. Then I realized their parents were so good to them; and to me when I would be at their homes. Sometimes, I would dream that I had my best friend's parents instead of mine. I suppose it gave me a thicker skin though; I just got sick of it, of course that's when I went to live with Rick. We know how that turned out, what about your parents Jon?"

"Well just like you I won the parent lotto; my father took off on us when I was 4 or 5, I've done some hunting for him and finally found him. He's spent most of that time in and out of prison; a real model citizen, you know? My mother; well part of me wished she had left with him, although it seemed like most of the time she was. My mother was a drunk and when that stopped being enough to dull the pain of being a single parent who wasn't prepared for being a parent at all; she started using drugs with the alcohol. Drugs are expensive and the alcohol certainly isn't cheap either, especially when you're draining a bottle every day. She was so messed up she couldn't keep a job; at least not a legal job. So one of the local pimps got his hooks into her; honestly to this day I can't tell you whether I'm more upset about the drugs, alcohol and prostitution or the way she chose to do all those things. She would get a 'date' and bring him into our apartment; they'd sit in our living room and do their drugs and drinking and then have sex. I was a room away in my bedroom; I could hear everything, Tempest. Sometimes, the guys would beat her up and I'd hear that to. I learned pretty quickly not to go out and try and help her; I got a boot to the ribs once while trying to get the guy to leave her alone. Sounds bad right? Hard to imagine it gets worse, but it does. I was living off whatever food I could find; cause mom wasn't exactly using her money to take care of me. Cup O' Noodles was a usual meal at my house; oh and when I'd go to school every morning, there on the corner right near where I caught the bus was my mom, looking for her next 'date'. That's part of what makes me so pissed about your parents; your parents are just fucking shitty parents, for no reason at all. At least; I can say that drugs and alcohol were to blame for my crappy parents." Jon squeezed her hand across the table.

"Jon; God, it's amazing you even made it this far! Here I am, whining about my parents; at least they kept me fed, clothed and safe. You had to raise yourself and deal with all of your mom's issues on top of that. You could have come out of that situation so differently; but you came out with ambitions and as a good person. That says a lot about you as a person." Tempest squeezed his hand back.

"Wrestling saved my life; saved yours to. I'd say we got really lucky to find it. So, I say we go back to the hotel now; get a little sleep and get things ready for your parent's visit." Jon helped her out of her chair and they headed out.


	23. Chapter 23

The time had come; Tempest's parents were due any minute. Tempest took a spot so that when Jon opened the door for them to come in; she'd be behind them. She nearly jumped when the knock came at the door; but Jon smirked at her and nodded that it was ok, it was enough to give her the confidence she'd need for tonight. Jon opened the door and let her parents inside. "We were very glad you called us Jon; we are so sorry that you found out our Tempest was just using you. She really is just a handful; you are doing what's best for her." Her mother said while looking around the motel room. The sound of the door shutting and locking behind them made both her parents turn to look.

"You're absolutely right mother; Jon is doing what's best for me." She smiled. "Now; you and dad are going to do what's best for me as well. Where's Rick?" Tempest stepped closer.

"What are you doing darling? Don't make a huge mistake Tempest; I mean honestly, are you planning to hold your father and me hostage here? Jail wouldn't suit you dear." Her mother scolded.

"Jail? Oh. Are you going to call the cops on me, mother? Shall I get you the phone? Perhaps while you are speaking with them you could turn yourselves in as well." Tempest smirked.

"What do you mean turn ourselves in? We didn't do anything against the law." Her mother blustered.

"Well, actually you did." Jon spoke up. "You both are accessories to the stalking charges against Rick. Not to mention you aiding him in breaking his no-contact order and well now that Rick has made death threats to both Tempest and myself; well you're getting into serious charges now. Trust me; the police will be very happy that you are saving them the trouble of finding you."

Tempest grinned as she watched both her parent's faces go grey. She let them ponder their situation for a moment. She wanted to be fully aware of just how bad things were; even if Jon made up some of it. Her father was giving her mother dirty looks and Tempest smiled at Jon.

"Well; let's get this over with shall we? I mean, I know I'll be in the jail for 2 maybe 3 hours while I post-bail; if we go now I will still have most the night to sleep before the morning. Good thing Jon has some extra money; I'm going to need it for bail! Baby, could you hand me the phone over there?" Tempest asked him.

Jon walked over and handed her the phone, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her deeply. "Here you go beautiful. Have I told you how sexy you are when you're being evil?" He whispered to her.

Tempest held the phone in her hand. "So; let me tell you two how this is going to go. I can call the cops right now, turn myself in for holding you against your will right now and at same time tell them all about how the two of you have been helping Rick terrorize me. Your other option is this; you tell me where Rick is; including the phone number where you have been reaching him. You both leave down; without warning Rick and I never see or hear from either of you ever again. You both can then go home and I'll deny anything Rick might tell the cops about your involvement. Trust me; once the cops have Rick and are questioning him, he is going to tell them all about how you two helped him find me. He won't get into trouble all by himself; he's a spineless asshole, he will take you both with him. Now, if they ask me, I can tell them that I spoke to you and dad yesterday; that you were both at home. I swear to god though; if I hear anything from you, letters, visits or anything like that I will confirm his story and you both will end up in a cell right next to him." Tempest glared at both of them. "I don't have a lot of patience or time; so what's it going to be mom?"

Her mother and father quickly muttered to each other quietly. "Fine. I'll write down all the information about where you can find Rick. Then you'll let your father and I go right?" Her mother asked quietly.

"That's right; you'll both be free to leave this room and head right back home. Don't let me find out that you called to warn Rick; or that you didn't go straight home from here. Those would be big mistakes for you to make. Here's a piece of paper; write down what we need to know!" She puts the paper and pen down in front of her mother.

Her mother scribbled down on the pad of paper and stood up. "Now let us go! You have the information you wanted! What exactly are you going to do anyways?" Her mother asked. Tempest went to the door; unlocking and opening it up wide.

"That's simple mother; I'm going to end this!" Tempest grinned and watched her parents go running from the room and to their car. Jon walked over to her and kissed her neck. "Well; that went well, I didn't even have to pull out the handcuffs we borrowed. Tempest watched as a grin spread across Jon's face. "What?"

"Well since we went through the trouble of borrowing those cuffs; it seems only right we find a use for them, at least for the night." He smiled. "I've got a few good uses for them; maybe I could even get you to scream my name!" Jon chuckled. "Come on Tempest; seeing you like that with your parents was quite a turn-on."

"Really? You thought me being even that little bit forceful was sexy?" She smirked.

"Oh god yes! Well that is what attracted to me in the first place, seeing you in that ring." He smiled. She started walking towards him and took the cuffs out of his hands with a grin. "What are you up to woman?" She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him.

"So this is what it's going to feel like in two days when I have you pinned in the ring, huh Mox?" She grinned. Tempest wiggled a bit on him, eliciting a moan from her husband. He reached up and slid her shirt off over her head and made quick work of her bra. She let him rub her breasts and tease her nipples for a little while; but then took his arms putting them over his head so she could get his shirt off him. Jon hadn't even noticed that she had the cuffs right there. Once his shirt had been removed she quickly managed to cuff him to the bed. When he realized what had happened he was shocked!

"Tempest; let me go, this isn't what I had in mind." He watched as she just shook her head and started to kiss his neck. "God! Tempest; please baby, uncuff me and we can have some fun." He groaned.

"I'm having fun baby; I guarantee you'll be having fun to! Part of a good marriage is learning to share; you can't always be on top." She smiled and kissed down his chest. "Now be a good little Mox and lift your hips up so I can see what you have for me!" She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans; yanking them and his boxer briefs down his legs at the same time. Tempest chuckled that even though Jon wasn't real happy about being cuffed; he was rock hard already. She licked her lips and circled his head with her tongue. Jon groaned loudly in response. He was rewarded when Tempest took his cock into her warm mouth and started sucking. Tempest reveled in the sounds of Jon's moans and grinned as his hips began to thrust at her. She allowed him the small sense of power; letting him thrust deeper into her throat. She grazed his shaft lightly with her teeth and listened to him suck in a breath. Taking her mouth off his cock with a popping noise; she grinned at him. "You're so hard baby; what shall we do about that?" She smiled.

"Well baby you could uncuff me then I could use it to fuck you senseless tonight." He suggested.

"I could; or I could ride you until you were screaming my name. What do you say Mox; want to scream a woman's name for once?" Tempest didn't wait for an answer; impaling herself on his hard cock with a satisfied moan. She would have sworn she saw Jon's eyes roll back into his head as he let out a growl. As Tempest started to rise and fall onto him; he started yanking against the cuffs. "Don't break the headboard baby; the motel will just make you pay for it." She moaned. "Just relax; let me take care of you tonight." Her lips crashing against his; their kiss quickly becoming yet another battle for submission, swallowing each other's moans. Tempest rode him faster; knowing he was close to his release. Both of their breathing becoming faster, and shallower.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Tempest!" Jon started thrusting up into her, meeting her movements in perfect rhythm. "I'm fucking close baby; cum with me!" He panted out to her. With the two of them thrust against each other a few more times; they each earned their explosive releases. Each of them screaming out the other's name. Tempest reached up and freed her husband's wrists from the cuffs. He rolled them both over and kissed her hard. "Tempest you….shit! Ok; we might have to do that again, sometime!" Jon said trying to catch his breath; wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Mmmmm….I told you that you'd have fun!" She grinned and kissed him again. They looked into each other's sleepy eyes and decided wordlessly it was time to sleep. Tomorrow they would tackle the Rick issue – Together!


End file.
